


High School Story (Revised)

by ChildOfSolace



Series: High School Stories [4]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), High School Story (Visual Novel), High School Story - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Allen Sanchez had been transferring from school to school after his parent's messy divorce. When Mr. Sanchez's finds a solid job, he enrolls in the school his cousin recommended: Oliver M. Berry High, for his Sophomore year in High School. He's nervous, but not that worried since he's been a transfer student several times.His biggest concern, as it always had been, is keeping the biggest secret of his entire identity.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **[Updated regularly]  
>  Allen - Omega  
> Scott - Beta  
> Adam - Beta  
> Ace - Alpha  
>  Julian - Alpha  
>  Nishan - Beta  
>  Payton - Beta  
>  Mia - Omega  
>  Autumn - Beta  
>  Wes- Beta  
>  Emma - Beta  
>  Sydney - Beta  
>  Morgan - Beta  
>  Michael - Alpha  
>  Caleb - Alpha  
>  Brian - Alpha  
>  Maddox - Beta  
>  Maria - Alpha  
>  Hughs - Omega  
>  Ezra - Beta  
>  Aiden - Beta  
>  Zoe - Beta  
>  Frank - Beta  
>  Sakura - Beta  
>  Nishan - Beta  
>  Luis - Beta  
>  Myra - Beta  
>  Burke - Alpha  
>  Isa - Beta  
>  Max - Alpha  
>  Kara - Omega  
> **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Allen Sanchez's background and what dynamics mean for this world

**Source: Tadaima, Okaeri by Ichikawa Ichi**

**Source: Yuri!!! On Ice Dj - Eros - Mitsu No Rakuen Ni Torawarete**

  


★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

****"Aaaaand here we are," A man pulls over in front of a High School. He has short brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and he's dressed for work; a gray suit with a green shirt partnered with a black tie. "Oliver M. Berry High, long for Berry High. Sounds like you'll have a _beeeeerry_ exciting year, huh?"

Allen didn't even admonish his father, Scott, for making another one of his trademark _dad jokes_ as he watched different students from different cliques mingling outside the school, some of them walking either in pairs or in groups into the campus, looking completely at ease. Even if this was a High school, and he knew he couldn't be the only new student this year, he knew there was a big chance that he was the only new student that's also a new resident of Cedar cove.

In other words, he knew absolutely no one except his father. He'd count his cousin, Adam, but he was off to an early start on college already with his boyfriend, Ace.

"As much as I love spending time with you as much as I can, Allen-bear, you don't want to be late for your first day." Scott points out, offering a kind smile. "It's just another High school."

Allen takes a deep breath, "Yeah, I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm _new_ to this High school. And after presenting last summer... I don't know if..."

"It's just the nerves, just need a little ice breaker and you'll make a lot of friends just like you always do. And I'm sure there will be some who can back you up with that matter." Scott rubs his son's shoulder, although he had to agree that the latter issue was a legitimate concern, hence why they needed to really plan out how to address it. Therefore, he figured putting it to practice was a different story. "it'll be fine. You have the pills, the scent blockers. We've prepared for this all summer, and practiced it with Ace."

Allen frowned, knowing that didn't really count. While his cousin and his boyfriend have yet to bond officially, as long as Adam was present others' scents won't really affect Ace all that much. "But what if someone finds out? I'm... I'm a male omega." He could barely admit that, even until now. "You remember what happened to the last male omega reported about in American history. I don't..." 

Scott wrapped his arm around his son, and Allen instantly relaxed into him. For as long as he can remember, his dad had been his pillar of strength growing up. Scott was a beta, and while his divorced supermodel wife kept pretenses up that she was an omega, both Scott and Allen knew she was actually a beta. The fact that Allen's presentation turned out to be an omega, making him one of those rare breed types, definitely came as a surprise. In retrospect, as most people start presenting their secondary genders by the age of thirteen, and since Allen hadn't, was a supposed indication something was different. The only reason why that is would be due to the fact that he was one of those rare breed types; an alpha with the omega quality of going through a heat instead of a rut, an omega with low fertility rate that can't even go through a heat, a beta that possesses dominating properties like that of an alpha, or other similar cases that are still being studied. Still, they didn't expect that Allen's rare breed presentation would, in fact, turn him out to be one of those almost non-existent, rare, male omegas, of high fertility rate among any other omegas, only having to go through heats twice a year, though the severe intensity of the two is enough to make up for not having it as regular as other omega types, and bearing pups of remarkable and prodigious qualities.

The only thing Allen was thankful for in his late blooming presentation was that his mother no longer lived with them and cut off her ties from them when it happened. The last thing they needed was for her to use Allen as a publicity stunt to earn sympathy and supporters. After all, one of the reasons Scott filed for the divorce is her lack of priorities in family dynamics, and forcing Scott to put a halt in his work life to raise Allen practically single-handedly.

"Trust me, Allen. I don't want that to happen to you either. But you can't let this beat you, so I've taken measures to make sure that it won't." Scott placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "I've talked to someone at the School board, he's a close friend. And he made sure that your teachers have a hint about that, especially your Homeroom teacher," Scott assures him. "if anything goes wrong, just go to her."

Allen frowns. "But then, we'd have to move again."

"If the school, in general, would still have things under control even if word got out then we might not have to. From what I've heard, most residents in Cedar cove are charming, or at least, the ones in this Neighborhood." Scott shrugs, "but if we have to move, we'll move. No biggie."

Allen shakes his head, "But it is a big deal, if we have to uproot again when you finally got your job grounded..."

"Then I'll have to find a new ground to re-root at." Scott ruffles his son's hair, messing up the short curls even more. Allen absently fixes it when his father pulls away his hand. "You're my son, Al. Whatever happens, your well-being comes first. It's not like we can hide it forever, either. If they find out, they find out, we'll deal with it together." Then he breaks into a grin to change the mood, "Now enough of the pep talk, get going. I'll see you after school, call me if anything comes up though."

Allen smiles a bit, his father's smile had always been infectious. But he might be a little bias, being that Scott was the number one person he could always turn to no matter what.

"Okay, see you at home."


	2. First day encounters

Allen walks into Oliver M. Berry High as his dad drives away. He sizes up the school, still amazed that his cousin, Adam O. (Oliver) Sanchez, had been influential in building up this school's reputation. Enough that the school decided to name the school partly after him, partly after the real founder. It's a shame that he and his alpha boyfriend Bartholomew had already graduated and Allen is left in an entirely new environment to get used to. It would've been nice if his cousin did more than just recommend this school to him after last summer's incident. But Allen understood that his cousin had to prepare for his freshmen year in college. Still, it's a little comfort that Adam assured him in his emails that he established the thinking that this school should accept all types of individuals, no matter who they are.

But his own identity was not exactly a minor high school issue.

Allen checks his watch and sees it's only a few minutes till school is set to start. He starts when he hears a booming voice to his side, and looks up to see a group of friends mingle. Actually, there were a lot of other students mingling but this group was closest to him. The group consisted of a single alpha and omega, but the rest were betas. The brunette didn't really care much about those labels and what it entails till much recently. It didn't really matter to what a person's presentation was, majority of the population were betas, after all. It was only when someone presents as alphas and omegas, both the most fertile of the entire human kind, that things start mattering. Even up till now, Allen is still hoping that his whole presentation as an omega had been a fluke and he'd turn out to be a beta after all. His dad was one, after all, and so was his cousin. Most of those in his dad side ended up as betas, and he got most of his genetic characteristics from Scott. But after his first heat that lasted for a whole month during summer, and how intense it had been with it leading to him obtaining some special voice quality in his pitch even after already going through puberty years ago, there can no longer be any doubt.

He was a male omega, and he was going to have to figure out how to deal with it. Thankfully, his next heat wouldn't be till December so he had enough time to figure out what to do when that happens.

"I can't believe we're finally starting our senior year! This is gonna be LIT!" A guy in the center grins. He was the alpha. He has dark brown eyes, brown hair, and tanned skin. He wears a grey jacket over a black T-shirt.

Another guy, shorter than the former, nods in agreement. He has dark brown eyes, black hair and tanned skin. He wears a green checked shirt over a white striped T-shirt. "I know! AP calculus is going to be epic!"

The tan guy smiles, raising a brow. "Among other things, sure, Nish."

"And homecoming is just around the corner. Speaking of which, I'd better find a date!"

"Yeah, I'm not buying it. Knowing you, you've got a list of guys all ready to go."

"A lady never tells."

Two girls, one with brown hair and the other blond, spoke up at either side of the guy with green shirt. The first girl had brown eyes, brown hair and dark skin. She wears a purple floral cold-shoulder top. The latter was the omega who had blue eyes, long blonde hair and fair skin. She wears a red top and a headband.

Allen smiles a bit, remembering his friends from previous schools. Before he frowns once more. ' _They all seem so cool... But they're obviously all good friends already. It's not like I can just run up to them and say_ 'Hi, I'm Allen, and I just moved here. Be my friend!'  _It might work if I was Adam, though.'_

Allen passes by the students and walks into an interior courtyard. If he stayed a little longer, he might've been able to hear the group of his friends mentioning his cousin name in passing.

"So did you hear from Adam? He mentioned that his cousin was enrolling as a sophomore this year, and asked us to look out for him if it wasn't any trouble."

"Yeah, I think he sent an email blast to all of us, Pay. And not that it's going to be any trouble at all, but if this is Adam's relative, I'm pretty sure he'll manage his first day."

"Heh, yeah, if he's anything like Adam, then he'll be fine. I miss him already. Think we can handle things without his  _school spirit_  to remind us to keep things together?"

"Give us some credit, Mia. I'm pretty sure his leadership skills rubbed off on us, we did spend most of the time with him when he was here."

"Let's hope this cousin of his has some spirit, too. Can't wait to meet him."

**★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★**

"Hey, you must be new!" A girl with brown eyes, long dark brown hair in a braid and tanned skin walks up to Allen with a camera. She wears a blue sweater over a white T-shirt with a necklace. "I love your look! Can I take a photo of you next to the Tiger statue? It's for the yearbook."

"I... Uh... I guess so."

She grins and shows him where to stand before taking the shot. "Awesome. This is going to look perfect in the yearbook! Bye for now."

Allen bit his lip, ' _Say something, Allen! Don't just let her walk away.'_

The girl walks away. Allen watches dejectedly as the friendly-looking girl as she disappears.

He scolds himself, because he was always the friendly kid, even whenever he was a new guy. Making friends always came easy to him, if he hadn't presented as...  _that_  maybe he wouldn't have these inhibitions that were totally new to him and, to the point,  _not_ him.

_'Come on, Allen! This isn't like you! You've been the new kid at school before. This should be no big deal!'_

"Hey... you okay? You look a little like a deer in the head lights."

Allen starts and as he turns, he sees a girl with brown eyes and long blonde hair, her skin fair. She wore a white and black striped V-neck T-shirt in.

"Oh, hey there," Allen tries for a smile, thinking  _Okay, restart._. "I'm just working through some first-day nerves."

The blond smiles back, "I  _definitely_ know what that's like. I almost hyperventilated on my first day here, last year. They actually made me go to the Nurse's office. Anyway, I was wondering if you could use a friend."

Allen grins, trying not to look  _too_  relieved. "Heh. I guess I could. This place is, like, fifty percent amazing, fifty percent completely overwhelming. I don't even know where my homeroom is." He checks his phone, "225B? How many rooms does this school have?"

The blond widens her eyes. "Wait... That's my homeroom, too! Come with me, wouldn't want you to be late on your first day."

"You're a lifesaver," Allen didn't bother hiding his relief then. "Thanks a lot, oh, um..."

"Oh, sorry, I almost forgot, I'm Emma. Emma Hawkins."

"Allen Sanchez," The brunette smiles. "Nice to meet you, Emma."

★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

Allen and Emma makes their way through the busting school hallways towards their classroom. "Here it is," Emma gestures towards the open door as more students pile in. Allen enters to find most of the seat occupied. He sees a girl take the last chair by the window. She had brown eyes, long brown hair and fair skin. She wears a pink sweater over a white floral top and a necklace.

Allen frowns a bit. He always preferred that spot, a seat near the windows. It would've comfort and calm his nerves at this time too. But he shakes off the petty thought.

"Yay! I got my favorite chair!"

 _'Lucky for you,'_ Allen can't help thinking.

The only seats left are a few at the very front and two at the very back.

"Let's grab those ones at the ba—"

Before Emma can finish her sentence, a girl with grey eyes, long blue hair and fair skin rushes past her and flops into one of the seats. She wears a black jacket over a white T-shirt and a black choker.

"You snooze you lose. This one's mine. And that one is Michael's."

Suddenly, a guy wearing a green bomber jacket over a black skull T-shirt follows the girl, and tries to get by but accidentally bumps into Allen. Being smaller in comparison, the omega is easily knocked off balance but the guy grabbed hold on his arm and kept him steady. Allen was about to thank him when he was suddenly taken aback by the guy's features. He had startling gray eyes, they give the impression of storm clouds to Allen but he still found it comforting. His light brown hair reminded him of the warmth his dad's famous hot chocolate would give him in cold, snowy days, and the guy's fair skin seem like the would feel nice to touch.

Allen couldn't do anything else but stare blankly. He knew some alphas in his previous school, but this was the first one that made an impression on him. Thankfully, he took pills this morning and put on some scent blockers, so it kept the pheromones at bay. Not that he was aware of that right now, too focused on the guy in front of him. He didn't know why, but there was something about him that Allen couldn't help but feel drawn into. Apparently, the brunette was staring too much that the alpha took note of it.

However, not in a bad way, it seems. "Like what you see?" He smirks.

"Uh," Allen starts, blinking out of his reverie. He blushes madly. "I wasn't..."

The guy, Michael, laughs kindly. "No worries. Sorry I bumped into you. Just trying to get to my seat."

"Your seat? Oh," The brunette looks at the open chair beside the blue-haired girl. A beta which, for some reasons, gave him some relief. "Well then, is your lap available? Maybe I can warm it up for you." he said absently.

If Michael was surprised by the offer, he didn't show it. "That might make it kind of tough for me to concentrate."

"That's kind of the idea." Allen smiles, the last of his nerves thrown out the window and more of his self returning. ' _Maybe alphas had calming effects to omegas, too.'_ Allen thought, because he was starting to feel more at ease when the guy smiled at him, the mirth shown in the way his eyes would crinkle.

Michael smirks at the smaller guy, "You seem like my kind of bad." Emma watches curiously at their exchange, so did the girl with blue hair. Then, remembering where they were, Michael shakes his head. "But I'm not into PDA."

Allen chuckles, which might've done something to the alpha. "Guess I'll have to take a rain check."

Michael offers one last smile before he takes his seat, and the brunette turns back to Emma.

"Looks like it's the front row for us." Allen suggests, feeling less peeved about not getting his preferred seat by the window for some reasons.

"I... I can't sit there!"

"Don't worry. It's not so bad." Allen shrugs. "I mean, sure, you might get called on a little more often but..."

Emma shakes her head, "It's not that. It's just... I can't sit next to Caleb."

"Caleb? Oh, that guy?" The omega's gaze shifts over to take in a guy with a huge smile talking to his friends. He has brown eyes, short, curly black hair, and dark skin. He wears a white and black shirt, and his biceps are really prominent. An alpha, through and through. Allen might be nervous that there are already two alphas in his classroom alone, but he wasn't intimidated by the first one he met and this other seemed nice, if his smile was anything to go by. "He's... cute, I guess."

Emma nods in agreement, maybe too much of an agreement. "Yeah, really,  _really_  cute."

"Oh," Allen blinks, taking note of the tone. "you mean, you like him?"

Emma panics, flushed. "Not so loud! Caleb is... out of my league." she says dejectedly, "he's the school's star wide receiver, and super nice, and funny, and handsome..."

"So, golden boy football god." Allen smiles knowingly, "Got it."

Emma frowns, "Just... you take the seat next to him, okay? Give me a buffer."

Allen shrugs, not seeing any problem with that. He walks over, Emma following after him and the brunette sits down. Caleb turns to him, smiling wide. "You must be new! Welcome to Berry high. I'm Caleb."

"Hi Caleb. I'm Allen."

Caleb widens his eyes, "Really?! I have a fish named Allen!"

"For real?" Allen chuckles, not sure if this guy was messing around or being honest. He decided to go with it, whichever way it is. "Sounds like we're destined to be friends."

Caleb chuckles, "You can tell already, huh?"

"I've got a six sense about these things."

"Cool. Maybe you can read my fortune sometimes."

Allen shrugs, and Emma finds herself a bit envious that the brunette has no trouble socializing. "What do you want to know?"

"I guess I'm curious. Do you think I'll end up together with my girlfriend Zoe? Like... forever?"

Allen is a little shock, but mostly sad for Emma. He's not all that surprise that the guy had a girlfriend already, though. "Girlfriend? I didn't realize that you—" he's interrupted as the guy sitting behind him looks up from his phone and groans.

His eyes were green, hair red, had freckles and fair skin. He wears a blue and white shirt. "Bro, are you still talking about Zoe?"

Allen didn't like the way this guy talked or his rude and abrupt interruption to their conversation. He noted that he smelled like an alpha, and figured he wasn't lucky enough to have all his alpha classmates being more on the nice side than the arrogant one.

"You are way too hung up on that chick. I mean, yeah, she's hot. Like, super hot. But you talk about her like she's your wife or something. And wives are just... boring."

 _'Definitely don't like this guy...'_ He didn't take well with people who objectified others. He dealt with that enough with his mom, making him and his dad out to be her errand boys than real family.

But Caleb just smiles and takes it in stride, "This is my best friend, Brian," He told Allen, who wouldn't have believed it if it didn't come from him. Caleb turns back to his  _best friend_. "Buddy, one day you'll fall in love and you'll realize that boring can be the greatest feeling in the world."

"You sound like my mom," Brian grimaces, "and she's the uncoolest person I know."

"Wow," The brunette mutters under his breath. ' _what's with this guy?'_ Not that Allen had good regards for his own mother, either. But if Caleb was really as nice and sweet as Allen's first impression of him is, then she must be doing something right in raising him and in no way is that considered  _uncool_  on his book.

Brian snaps his head towards Allen, who winces as he realizes he might've been a little loud. "You got something you want to say to me?"

"Er, no?" Allen tried.

It wasn't that he was a doormat. He knew how to deal with bullies, and when push comes to shove, he didn't let anyone walk over him. Sharing his cousin's sentiments,  _bullies only win if you let yourself be bullied_. But it was also his first day of his school, and the guy was still nice guy Caleb's friend, no matter how questionable that is. Not to mention, he didn't want to go home that day and tell his dad about how he made an enemy already. He was also the type to give people the benefit of the doubt and not be swayed easily by first impressions. Everyone had their good and bad points, and there has to be some reason Caleb considers the guy his best friend. Caleb didn't look stupid, after all.

Brian smirked. "That's what I thought. You know, I'm a big fan of people who know when to keep their mouths shut." Allen tried not to make a face, but so far, this guy wasn't showing any good points at all. "you should totally come to my party tonight."

"Uh," The brunette didn't expect that one. "What?"

"Yeah, though I'm only into chicks, you're pretty fine yourself." Brian grins, and Allen had to admit for the sake of truth, it was a handsome one, even if a little obnoxious. But he could just be bias, since he didn't think the guy was his type at all. "And all the best people will be there, trust me. And—" he pulls up a face, "not to state the obvious here, but, uh, leave your little sidekick at home."

Emma frowns at that, and Allen officially decided he didn't like Brian at all.

"Sorry to have to do that, but you know, standards."

"Right, of course," Emma manages to get out. She stands and starts walking for the door, just as the teacher walks in.

"In case you didn't notice, Emma, class is about to start." she says kindly enough.

"I'll be back in a minute." Emma runs out the door. The teacher frowns.

Brian cackles. "That. was. Hilarious." he snickers. "please tell me someone got that on video!"

"You don't have to be such a jerk all the time, you know." Caleb reprimanded his friend, and Allen decides Caleb is seriously too nice to be the asshole's friend.

"Dude, come on, it was funny." Brian protested.

The teacher meets Allen's eye. The brunette watches her get something from her desk, noting the name plaque on it that says  _Maddox_ in bold print. She walks over to Allen's desk, "Seems like someone should go check on her," she drops a hall pass on Allen's desk casually.

Taking the hint, Allen picks up the pass. "I'm going after Emma, excuse me." he stands and heads out the door.

"Thanks for going, try to make it fast, okay?"

Out at the hall, Allen spots Emma heading into the girls' bathroom. He debates with himself, because even if he did get a hall pass, he doubt it would excuse him if a teacher or any other school staff members caught him the girls' bathroom. He sighs, shaking his head.

_'This is not how I pictured my first day at this school, but Emma needs me.'_

Inside the bathroom, Allen finds Emma crying by the sink.

"Emma, are you okay?"

Emma blinks, surprised to find the brunette. "Allen? What are you doing here?"

"Uh," Allen pauses, pretending to think about it. "maybe checking in on my only friend at this whole school?"

Emma manages a small smile, "It's okay... you should go. I'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere."

The blond frowns a little, but not to say she wasn't touched. "I... Thanks. But you still shouldn't have followed me." she reprimands. "You've still got a chance to be someone at this school... to actually have a life."

"I don't get it," Allen frowns too. "there's nothing wrong with you, as far as I can see."

Emma shakes her head, "You don't get it. It's always been this way... I'm on the outside looking in," she rants, "I spent all of last year working on homework, reading trashy YA novels, and doodling pictures of Caleb in my notebook. I've never even been to a party. I've always told myself that it's my choice, that I wouldn't even want to go to one. When Brian said that... I knew I'd been lying to myself." A tear streaks down her face.

Allen crosses his arms, "Trust me, Brian just sucks in general."

"Heh," Emma manages a small smile. "it's nice to hear someone say that out loud. Most people are too afraid to stand up to him." she lets out a deep sigh. "Sorry, I'm just tired... tired of feeling like a loser."

The brunette comes over and gives her back a pat. At this moment, he remember the person he was, the person he still wants to be; the guy who always stick up for his friends, the one who always tries to find a way to turn a bad situation around. He wasn't going to let anything change that, not his presentation or alpha bullies like Brian. "If you think you're a loser, then let's be losers together!" he grins. "It sounds like you've been a lone wolf for a while now. But that's over now. There's two of us. And that means we're a pack."

"You really think so?"

Allen slams a fist to his chest, puffing it out. "I know so. Stick with me." he says, "your life is about to get a whole lot better."

Emma nods but stares at the brunette, a little confused. "One last thing... Why are you doing this for me?"

"Should that still be a question? It's because I'm your friend."

Emma smiles wide and goes to pull Allen into a hug, which he readily returns. Just then, the bathroom door opens. A girl steps in, surprise at what she sees. She had brown eyes, black hair and tanned skin.

"Are you aware this is the _ladies'_ room?"

Allen pulls back from Emma, feeling a little chagrined but still relieved that the girl looks to be just another student, and not a school official. It didn't make the situation any less awkward, though. "Is there a good way to answer that question?"

The girl huffs indignantly, "GET. OUT."

The brunette starts, looking at Emma. "I, uh, we should get back to class."

"Yeah."

They rush pass the girl and made their way back to their classroom, where their teacher, Ms. Maddox, smiles upon their return looking pleased and satisfied. "You actually came back. Great. Take a seat." Allen and Emma nods, returning to their chairs. The brunette caught Caleb's apologetic expression, not that he should be the one giving it, but Allen smiles back all the same. "Now, where were we?"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥(Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C)♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

As class ends half an hour later, the guy who walked past Allen earlier catches up to him outside the door. "Hey," Michael greets, offering a grin. "Just wanted to say, that was pretty cool of you. You didn't have to go after her like that. I wouldn't have."

"Uh," The brunette stares, more in a questioning way than a marveling one as compared to earlier. It didn't sound patronizing, like how Brian made his remorse sound earlier about Emma not being invited to his party. So that was something. "Thanks?"

Michael rubs the back of his head, "Sorry, I'm not used to giving compliments. Bad upbringing, you know?"

"Actually," Allen offers a smile. "between you and Brian, you don't seem so bad to me."

The guy blinks, not expecting that response. He chuckles then, shaking his head. "Heh, that just shows how little you know about me. But thanks." he says. "Even if you don't know what the hell you're talking about, it's at least nice to know I'm a step up from that guy."

"Waaaay up," Allen affirms, "like you're that high up or something compared to him. Er, wait, not that you're  _high-high_ , like into drugs or anything, oh my god..." the brunette face palms, feeling his face heat up. "I should stop talking."

Michael smirks, amused more than anything. "Is this an opening to the _did you fall from heaven_ pick up line?"

"Would it be less mortifying if I said yes?"

Michael laughs amicably before patting the shorter male's head once, "You're cool, man." He said. "I'll see you around." With that, he went on ahead.

Allen took a moment to recollect himself before finding Emma.


	3. Race

Allen joins the rest of the student body at a welcome assembly in the main gym, where he takes a seat next to Emma. Suddenly, a fanfare plays and a woman dressed in a brightly colored yellow outfit runs into the auditorium.

"Welcome, children, to your first day of school!" she starts. "Er, I mean, not your first day of school ever. Sorry, I've just moved here from  _Berry Elementary school_  so this is a new environment for me." The woman frowns. "Wow, you're all so big."

For a moment, she looks slightly panicked. Her eyes search the crowd, and then locks with Allen's. He didn't want to give her a hard time, since she seemed like she was trying her best to welcome them all, so Allen decided to smile wide. Seeing the smile, the Principal regains her composure.

"I'm Principal Hughs, and I may be new. But you were all new to this place once. And that's the wonderful thing about a fresh start. You get to be anybody you want to be. So welcome to kindergar— er, I mean, High school!"

To the student body's credit, they gave an applause that wasn't entirely awkward and still partly upbeat, probably.

"Now, to introduce the faculty..."

Allen was only partly listening as his eyes scan the crowd, hoping to catch sight of Michael. But then, Emma spoke up next to him. "That was actually kind of sweet. I saw the way you reassured her. You didn't have to do that. It was... decent of you."

"If you say so," The brunette shrugs, smiling a bit. He looks at the crowd again, and found no sign of Michael so he gave up.

Then, he catches himself and realizes what he was doing. He shakes his head, ' _What the hell, what am I doing?_ ' It wasn't the first time Allen had flirted with some guy he just met. Not that he did that a lot, but he could say that it wasn't out of character for him to be a bit flirty when he thought the person was interesting and nice enough. But it usually took more than a few line exchanges for him to form a crush. ' _wait, now I have a crush on him? I'm way over my head.'_ He shakes his head once more, as if that could shake the feeling off as well. ' _I've got to get it together, it's just the first day and I can't give in to my hormones just like that. I can't...'_

"Allen? Are you coming?"

The brunette starts, blinking. He sees that the students were starting to pile out and Emma was standing beside him, waiting. "Oh, uh, yeah." he stands. "sorry, must've spaced out..." He frowns in thought, considering how much he was obsessing over Michael. "Uh, Emma, hang on a minute. Uhm, I need to go to the bathroom." He checks his pocket to see if it's still there before heading down the bleachers and out the door.

At the bathroom, he takes out a small spray that contained a beta scent blocker. It helps to minimized the odor that comes out when he exudes too much pheromones when his hormones act up, especially since he had just presented a few months ago. In short, it helps hide the scent of an omega to help him pass off as a beta, like what most people are. Allen wouldn't be going through another heat any time soon, considering his situation. But his omega doctor did warn him that it was still a possible for male omegas to go into something called pseudo-heats if certain conditions were met, so he made sure to take one suppressant pill; to his discretion. He would feel better if he could take the pill but those were strictly to be taken only during heats or it could cause complications later and if they are taken at all before then, it could only be once. He already took one this morning, because he was afraid his jittery nerves and being in a presence of an alpha could trigger him.

He couldn't risk it, so the scent blocker would have to do. "I definitely shouldn't go to Brian's party." Allen sighs, pocketing the spray and bottle.

Allen walks to where Emma was standing beside the lockers, talking to the prim girl they saw in the girls' bathroom earlier. She was asking her some questions when he showed up. "Oh, hello. As your school president and chair of the homecoming committee, I'm here to ask a few survey questions—" The brunette got a whiff of her and figured she was an alpha. Again. "Wait!"

Allen stiffens, alarmed.

 _'Oh god,'_ he swallows thickly, ' _please don't tell me I've been found out...'_

"Were you the guy in the bathroom earlier with her?"

The brunette could almost cry in relief.

"Never mind, not my business. Back to my survey, I already ask her. Now it's your turn. First question: are you currently planning to attend the homecoming dance?"

Allen blinks, "Homecoming? Uh..." he thought about it. "well, if nothing comes up..."

"That doesn't answer my question." she frowns. "Is it yes or no?"

"It's a _maybe._ " The brunette told her, trying not to be too put off about her pushing. "it's the first day. I don't think I need to rush figuring it out."

"I do. How am I supposed to plan a dance if everyone at this school  _might_  come to it? Should I buy ten gallons of punch or fifty? A single bag of Doritos or a thousand?"

Allen scratches the back of his head, "Probably not a thousand."

"It was a rhetorical question!"

"Er, sorry."

"Forget it, I've wasted enough time talking with you already." she storms off.

Emma pats him in the back. "Don't worry about Maria, she's usually... high strung whenever school events come up. Since she's usually in charge of it."

"I can imagine," Allen muses, deciding she wasn't bad, not like Brian was anyway. She was dedicated, and that wasn't bad at all. "maybe she just needs a moment to relax, Or maybe she's just  _hangry_ , You know... Hungry plus angry?" he grins and Emma laughs.

"Well then, let's go."

★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

Allen and Emma arrives in the bustling cafeteria, and stare wide-eyed at the sea of humanity standing before them. At the far end of the cafeteria, Caleb and the football players are hanging out, some kids talking about music just a few tables away from them, and the cheerleaders stand nearby. They all seem rather nice. And even if Brian was with them, the guy Caleb was talking to seem rather friendly... and familiar.

"So many people!" Emma muses, "I might need to take a little _me_ time, but you should totally get to know some of them. This is your big chance to make a first impression, so go for it!"

Allen looks back at his friend, "Are you sure? I mean, I said we were a pack now, so..."

"I'm fine," Emma smiles genuinely, "uh, packs... Hunt alone sometimes, right?"

Allen snorted, amused with the allusion. "Touché."

"I'll catch you later." She added. "Just need a little space, you know? Go ahead."

Allen nods and smiles back, giving the blond one more pat in the back before heading off to the table where Caleb was. He was the only other person he was in speaking terms with so far, and even if Michael was around here somewhere, the brunette figured it would be for the best that he doesn't see for now. At least, until he can feel comfortable enough in this new school. He walks up to the football players.

"Hey guys!"

The tan guy frowns, and Allen worries that maybe he wasn't welcome even if Caleb was around. But then, he catches the guy staring over to the other side of the cafeteria where a couple is sharing a plate of pasta. Allen bit his lip, sensing that the guy may have feelings for that girl who, obviously, was already taken. She seems familiar, and so does the boyfriend.

"Heh, stalk much?" Brian snickers, and Allen was getting fed up with the guy more and more, "Oh wait, you and Autumn were kind of like... a thing last year, right?"

The tan guy sighs, "Yeah you could say that."

"Forget about her, dude, she's like, a seven out of ten. And there are ton of freshmen hotties around here."

The tan guy smiles tightly. "Brian, I know that you're trying to be on my side." he glares, "But if you ever talk that way about Autumn again I'm gonna wreck you."

"Whatever you say, Big J!"

Allen found it satisfying that there's someone who can unnerve the guy and put him in his place.

"Uh, maybe we should talk about something else?" Caleb looks up to Allen pleadingly.

"Uh, yeah, let's talk about..." Allen scratches the back of his head, trying to come up with something before settling for the obvious. "football!"

Caleb grins, "Right on! Are you thinking of joining the team?"

"Whoa," Allen's taken aback, because the last thing he needs was to have to worry about hiding his identity while being sweaty and showering with a bunch of alphas and some betas after practices. "I was more, like, asking if you guys are  _Niners_  fans."

The tan guy brightens up. " **A.**  Hell yeah, go  _Niners_.  **B.**  Caleb has a good point. You should try out for the team."

"Right on! Let's head down to the track and Allen can show us some moves."

"You look fast, maybe we should start with a little race."

Brian scoffs, "I know for a fact that I could out run all of you." he says.

"Oh, I would love to see that."

Caleb laughs, "Sounds like we'd better take this to the field. What do you say Allen? You want in?"

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

Allen frowns. He was never good at refusing people who were asking nicely, but at the same time, he didn't think it was a good idea for him to be sweating, especially with three alphas present.

Caleb nods, "Hell yeah, Allen. Let's see what you've got."

"Oh yeah, that'd be hilarious."

"Um, is it really okay? I mean, we'll be sweaty afterwards and what about lunch?"

"School's pretty much out after a few more meet and greets with teachers," The tan guy shrugs, "and it's not like we can't grab some sandwiches before hitting the field. So you in?"

Allen bit his lip, hesitant.

The red head waves a dismissive hand, "Eh, let's forget it. Guy will probably just humiliate himself running against football stars, don't want to embarrass him now."

 _'On second thought,'_ Allen huffs indignantly. "Let's do it!"

"All right, yeah!"

"This is gonna be fun, good job with reverse psych Brian."

"Wait, what?"

★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

Five minutes later, Allen lines up with the guys at the fifty yard line. On their way to the field, Allen finds out that the guy, Julian, was actually the alpha he saw this morning mingling with his group of friends. More than that, he and those friends were all new student recruits of his cousin, Adam. And the girl who took his picture for the yearbook, Autumn, with her boyfriend, Wes, were also close friends of Adam.

"I always knew Adam was a big deal here, I mean, he's on the school name too. But I didn't realize he made  _this_  many friends while he was here."

Julian laughs, "Understatement of the century. Adam was the  _man_! Even if he was a beta, he had sick leadership skills. I'd follow his lead any day." he punches Allen on the shoulder lightly. "He actually told us that his cousin was enrolling this year and ask us to watch out for him; I was right not to be too worried about your first day though. Look at you, first day and you're already friends with our star wide receiver."

"Well, he made it easy." Allen chuckles. "but thanks for not worrying too much. Adam does tend to baby me more than necessary just because I'm a year younger than him." He didn't bother mentioning that he had wanted his cousin around earlier, too. And was plenty worried himself.

"Same, old, typical Adam. You know, I still haven't totally forgiven his boyfriend for what he did to Berry High and if it wasn't for Ace, he wouldn't have been able to skip senior year and go right into college. He'd be spending his senior year with us." Julian sighs, shaking his head. "Don't get me wrong, happy for the guy. He deserves it, just gonna miss him this year."

Allen nods, "I understand, and yeah, I know about what Ace did. But I've met him and he's actually not that bad, well, anymore, I guess. Adam seems happy, and Ace seems to be treating him right." he says.

"Nice to know. You tell me if Adam needs back up, though, if Ace is up to any of his old, dirty tricks."

Allen nods, trying not to laugh. Adam would tell him all about his friends and he wasn't kidding about Julian; the guy was fiercely protective of those he cared about. And that might not be a bad kind of friend to have, provided it doesn't get too out of hand. He almost didn't have a heart to tell him that whatever type of guy Ace was before is long reformed; he actually was expecting him to be his cousin-in-law some time in the future, because with their current relationship standing, it'd be a miracle if they broke up.

"Are we doing this or not?" Brian groans, "you really think the new guy can keep up with us?"

Caleb shrugs, "That's what I want to find out."

"All right, chumps. Let's do this."

Brian grins, "Okay, on the count of three. One... two..." Suddenly, he takes off.

"Hey!" Caleb and Julian runs after him. "No fair!"

"Don't blame me if you got a slow start!"

The three boys run ahead, leaving Allen to play  _catch up_

 _'I've got to pass all three of these guys to win the race, or Brian would be right about me.'_ Allen breaks to a sprint. He catches up to Julian eventually and it takes even more time, but Allen also manages to run pass Caleb. He takes a breath before speeding up, leaving them in the dust. Julian and Caleb calls out encouragements to him.

"Wow, you  _are_  FAST!"

"Great job, man, keep at it!"

Allen make his strides as long as he can and watching where he steps and making sure his feet positioned firmly so that he wouldn't slip while he ran. It takes a while, a whole lot of effort. But he wasn't about to let Brian get away with dissing him. With one last burst of speed, the brunette makes it to the finish line just before Brian does. Allen reaches the far end zone just ahead of the pack, slowing his run before purposefully toppling down and breathing heavily on the ground, catching his breath.

"No way, this can't be happening! I can't believe we got beaten by some new kid. And worse, a beta!"

Allen felt intense pride, and relief that the scent blockers were working.

"Yo, don't be a prick. Gender labels are overrated."

Allen is liking Julian all the more now.

Caleb laughs, shaking his head. "Brian, don't take it too hard."

"Yeah," Julian agrees, "we should be happy. It's not everyday a killer prospect just walks into your high school, but I guess I should expect nothing less."

Caleb walks up to Allen, offering a hand. The brunette smiles gratefully, accepting the help up. "Please tell me you're planning to try out for the team."

"Dude, I ran fast." Allen laughs, "The logic would be joining track and field; I think football is a little more than that."

Julian goes over behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Yeah, but think about it, a fast runner who could make it to the end zone may be just what we need to get the final touch down and win a game."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Allen thought about it, before deciding. "why not? It sounds like fun."

Caleb beams and high fives with Julian before giving one to Allen as well. "You just made my day. With that kind of speed, you'll be a shoo-in for the team. See you around, okay?"

"You can count on it," Allen nods.

Allen told Julian and the others to go on ahead he went through the dugout and gave his small spray bottle a shake. He sighs, realizing that he needed to refill it from it's original container at home. Then again, he could've just brought the actual container if he brought his backpack. But since it's the first day, it wasn't really needed. He already had his textbooks in his assigned locker when he bought them during enrollment, and people would figure he had something to hide if he was the only kid who brought a backpack on the first day.

Luckily, lunch doesn't end for at least another half hour. So the best he could do was wait for his body to cool down, have the sweat dry off and use the remains of the spray bottle to cover up his scent long enough for him to get home.

"What are you doing back here?"

Allen starts, turning around to see Michael. "Oh, hey, it's you." he manages to say. ' _More like,_ 'Oh fuck, it's you.' _this is the last thing I need right now...'_

"Don't look so happy to see me now," Michael quips, a smirk playing on his lips.

Allen blinks, "Huh? Oh, no. It's nothing like that." he protests, "I just, uh, I have... I stink, like, a lot. After sweating so..." the brunette cringes. ' _Great, you might've covered up the real reason, but now he'll think you stink like a pig...'_

"Well," Michael laughs, "if you're going to try out for the team, get that worry out of your system. Besides, if you smell that bad I think I'd pick it up. Instead, I think I smell something..."

Allen quickly interrupts, "GOTTA GO!" he runs off before Michael could complete that, hoping against all hope that he hadn't smelled much to identify him.

"Huh," Michael makes a puzzled look, still getting a whiff of the guy's refined, creamy vanilla scent. "omega perfume. Odd choice."


	4. Party Crashers

Later, as Allen feels relieved that he actually made it through the day with no hiccoughs, except for a few close calls. All in all, it wasn't so bad. It was nice to meet his cousin's old friend, personally. If he does decide to join the team, he should consult his dad of other precautions because if he only relied on scent blockers during practice, without using suppressants, a lot of his allowance and maybe his dad's budget would go to purchasing them monthly. When he leaves school that day, he bumps into Caleb and Emma who are chatting by the curb.

"... And I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Brian. He's got... a weird sense of humor."

"Yeah... Definitely."

Caleb turns to Allen when he walks over, "Same goes for you, Allen. I hope his being on the team won't discourage you from trying out; at the very least, me and Julian would be psyche to have you. If Brian bothers you about it too much, I'll talk to him." he says.

"Thanks," Allen smiles dryly, "and not that I don't appreciate the thought, but isn't it a bit of a pain to keep Brian in line?"

Caleb sighs, "I mean... He and I have been friends forever, so it's like a ' _your brother's keeper_ ' kind of deal. But yeah, sometimes... it does get old, apologizing for him."

"In that case, maybe you should stop apologizing. Brian is the one who should be apologizing."

Caleb smiles weakly, "You're probably right. But if you're waiting for Brian to apologize it might take a few decades."

"So..." Allen rubs the back of his neck. "why even hang out with a guy like that?"

Caleb shrugs, "He's been my best bud since elementary school... I don't agree with the way he acts sometimes, but I can't just unfriend him. That's not me."

 _'Well,'_ Allen thought. ' _it's nice to know he's loyal. Maybe he won't leave me hanging if my secret gets out... But it's too soon to tell for sure...'_

Just then, a sports jeep pulls up to the curb. The driver wearing a pink top, purposefully tight to show off her bust, hops out and throws her arms around Caleb, planting a kiss on his lips.

"There you are!"

_'So this is Zoe...'_

Allen sees the girl has brown eyes, brown hair tied in something like a bun, and fair skin. If he wasn't catching the wrong scent; a beta. Although her aura doesn't really give off that feel nor does her figure, which just goes to show the ABO labels are just that. _Label_. Which he would've believed in a hundred percent, but after presenting, ten percent is now given to worrying about what his own entails for him in the future.

"Come on! You owe me early dinner before we hit this party!"

"I was just finishing a conversation with—"

Zoe pouts, "Would you seriously rather sit around chatting with these losers instead of taking me on a date? You promised _**ME!**_ "

Allen could only roll his eyes, ' _Caleb... what's with your judge of character, man?'_

"I know, I know." Caleb sighs.

"Now come on! We'd better eat fast. I'm going to need at least an hour and a half to get ready for Brian's party."

Zoe moves aside and Caleb climbs in the driver's seat. A few seconds later, the jeep pulls out leaving Allen and Emma standing side by side, alone at the curb. The blond huffs indignantly. "Can you believe her?"

"I know," Allen shakes his head, "She's so horrible. I can't believe a nice guy like Caleb would date a girl like that."

Emma sighs, "Oh, I believe it. She's confident, and even though I don't know her presentation for sure, she definitely presents herself with the confidence of an alpha or omega." she says.

"Come on, Emma, you don't really believe secondary genders matter that much in terms of attraction, do you?"

"Of course they do, alphas usually go for the omegas."

"Then how did Zoe get Caleb when she's just a beta?"

Emma looks towards Allen, tilting her head. "How do you know that? I've only met her a few times, and all I ever got from her was an omega vibe. Since I'm a beta, I can't determine the exact scent." she says and the brunette stiffens, realizing his mistake. "Allen, are you an alpha by any chance?"

"No, nope, beta just like you." Allen answers quickly, "Just, uh, Caleb mentioned it to me when he went racing earlier." he lies through his teeth. "anyway, the point is, if she can get an alpha or, basically, any guy she wants, then so can you. You just gotta want it bad enough."

Emma chuckles humorlessly. "Yeah, thanks for the pep talk, Allen. But you know how it always goes," she says. "nice girls finish last."

"In that case, maybe you need a little bad."

Emma looks slightly surprise by the implication, "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting," Allen grins, "who cares that you didn't get invited to Brian's party? You're coming with me!"

★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

Allen stops by home to refill his spray bottle of scent blocker and also to pick out an outfit for later. Thinking ahead, he also decides he'll need to wear beach shorts in case there would be a pool. ' _Then again,'_ the brunette wonders, ' _would it be wise to swim? The water would block out my scent, wouldn't it?'_

"There's my little Tiger!" Scott walks in, almost startling a scream out of Allen. "Was your first day of school _grrrrrreat_?"

Allen rolls his eyes, " _Daaaaaad_ , just because you're my dad doesn't mean you _have_ to tell _dad_ jokes." he avoids mentioning that he told one to a friend earlier, because his father would never let him live it down.

"Uh, yes it does." Scott grins. "It's in my contract."

Allen frowns, "I'm not even sure if _that_ was a joke or not..."

"So," Scott leans on the door frame, "what's on top for tonight? Pizza and TV... or TV and pizza?"

Allen rubs the back of his head, "Actually, I'm headed to a party."

"On a school night?" Scott widens his eyes before grinning. "I'm impressed! That's my Allen-bear, you're making friends already!"

Allen is taken back, confused. "You're not going to give me the usual speech? About underage drinking and unplanned pregnancy?"

"Nah. You're a good kid, I trust you. Just don't stay out too late, okay?" Scott walks over, giving his son's shoulder a squeeze. "I'm just glad you're back to your old self, the confident, optimistic Allen facing challenges, headstrong and determined. I was scared you'd stay the reserved kid you became after presenting, and yeah, I guess it is worrisome. But only if you let it take over," he ruffles his son's hair. "but you've got this. And if you're going to this party, then that means there will be friends there you've already made who will be there for you if anything goes wrong."

Allen chuckles lightly, "Dad, I just met them though."

"And you were always an excellent judge of character. You'll be fine, and if anyone tries anything, well, you didn't take those self-defense classes for nothing over break." Scott smirks, "just remember, aim for the—"

Allen cuts him off, "Yeah, dad, I got it. Thanks," he laughs, "Now let me figure out what to wear."

"Sounds like my cue to work on my model trains." Scott notes, "if you need me, I'll be in the garage trying not to electrocute myself!"

As Scott leaves, Allen glances at a new text on his phone. _Oh good, looks like Emma's here. I'd better change..._ the brunette pulls on his beach shorts before deciding which outfit to wear over it. _Everyone is going to be there... gotta make a good first impression, this is it._ Allen picks out a denim polo shirt and green shorts, that just screams _**Party on!**  _and packed an extra pair to change into if there will be swimming involve for the night.

Finally, Allen applies his scent blocker, pocketing it in case he needed it for later before heading out. He calls out to the garage to his dad, announcing his departure, before running into Emma who was waiting just outside.

"Hey, Allen! Did you bring your swimsuit?"

"Yeah. I'm all set to go."

"Me, too!" Emma grins, "you look fantastic, by the way."

Allen smiles, "Thanks. I figured if we're going to this party, we'd better do it in style." he says. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah... I think..." Emma says, "I'm a little nervous, that's all."

"How come?"

"Caleb's probably gonna be there." Emma answers, "not to mention I'm crashing this party!"

Allen waves a finger, "Not if we call you my _plus one_ , you're not." he says.

"Did Brian said anything about having _plus ones_?"

"Nope, but let's just say I heard it wrong from somewhere." Allen shrugs, "And since I'm a new student, I can get away with not _knowing_ the name of the teller. Now trust me. You've got nothing to worry about! I'll be by your side if you need some back up."

Emma tries for a smile. "In that case, let's do this before I chicken out!"

"Sounds like a plan."

★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

A short drive later, they managed to find an open parking space not too far from the address Caleb texted him. If nothing else, Brian had a pretty cool place. Probably the only _cool_ thing the brunette would concede about the guy.

"I guess this is the place." Allen muses, while Emma locks her car and they make their way towards the mansion.

Emma marvels at it, "I always wondered why Brian was so popular. This house kind of explains it," she muses.

They walk in, since the door was literally _open to all_. Two hundred or so of Brian's _closest_ friends pack the mansion around them. Dancing, drinking, and hanging out by the backyard pool, that looks just as impressive.

Brian notices the newcomers, and walks right over. "Welcome to my—" he begins as he realizes it's Allen, then stops short when his eyes fall on Emma, who flinches. "wait a second," he scowls. "I know _you_ weren't invited." he look towards the brunette. "Look new kid, you're hot for a guy and all, I might even date you if you were more female or a _mythical_ male omega," Allen makes a look, "But I already told you not to bring _her_ along. And do you wanna know what happens to guys who crosses me?"

Allen didn't say a word, instead, his eyes dart around the room desperately, seeking help. Like, maybe Caleb could prove his word about backing him up whenever Brian starts bothering him. True, he was talking about football, but surely he could also include situations _off-field_...

"Uh, hey." Michael walks up, and Allen doesn't know whether to be relieved or... something else. He was _definitely_ feeling something, that's for sure. "Everything okay over here?"

Brian shrugs, crossing his arms. "Just trying to keep the rabble out."

"Huh," Michael's eyes falls on Allen, pausing for a moment before looking at Brian sharply. "I think you're mistaken, _friend_. These two are with me, unless you want something to happen to the sound system." he brought up his fists and made a show of clenching them.

Brian backs off, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to do anything crazy!" he looks back at Allen, careful not to look menacing as he wanted, " _My apologies_ , I didn't realize you were all... _friends_. Come on in,"

"How nice of you," Allen says dryly.

He takes Emma by the arm and they brush past Brian and towards Michael.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

Michael shrugs, "Whatever," he smirks. "I just like to keep our _exalted_ quarterback on his toes."

"Or maybe" Allen grins cheekily, "you just hate to admit that you care about other people."

Michael snorts, "Don't make me regret getting you in." he says, "Now get out of my hair, and go mingle." He walks away.

"You like him," Emma says once Michael is out of earshot, "don't you?"

Allen looks and stares at the the departing alpha, "Wait, what? No, I—"

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Emma chuckles. "You kept quiet about Caleb, after all."

Allen frowns, "I really don't... I mean, I just met him..."

"Well, you sure flirt with him enough to say otherwise," Emma shrugs. "it's okay, I mean, it's normal to have a crush even if it's just someone you met."

_'A crush, huh? Sure doesn't feel like it's that simple..._ ' Allen thinks, before shaking his head. "Come on, we came here to party didn't we?" he checks out the party and notice Maria hustling around the room, jotting down notes into a small notepad.

"People seem to be reacting positively to the decorations here. Hm, how to include that into homecoming..." She looks up and spots the blond and brunette nearby. "Hey," She walks up to them. "Allen, Emma, I need your first impressions of this party!"

Emma cocks her head to the side, "Why?"

"For the good of homecoming, of course!"

Allen looks around, "So far, I'd say this party is all right." he says.

" _All right_ , you say." she notes it down. "Why would you say that?"

The brunette shrugs, "It's got everything a good party should; Cool people" ' _Minus Brian'_ "food, there's even a pool outside. Plus, to his credit, Brian did a great job on decorating, or whoever he had do it anyway." Allen didn't really peg the guy the type to do any strenuous work if he could easily have someone else do it, and he didn't doubt Brian had the funds for that.

"Mhm, I see." Maria smiles, for the first time that Allen has seen. "thanks for your input! You've helped shape homecoming for the better." she writes the feedback before rushing off to the next group of people.

Allen looks back to Emma, "Well, I hope Maria finds time to party herself. Anyway, you ready Emma?"

"As I'll ever be," Emma smiles, "Lead the way." 

For the most parts of the party, Allen and Emma has a relatively good time.

And the brunette was able to meet some of his cousin's other old friends. Like Mia and Payton. They appreciated his effort in picking out clothes, although Payton complained a bit that it was _unfair_ that Julian got to meet him first. Their interaction was cut short, however, after Mia tried to imitate pirouettes he and another cheerleader named Sydney was able to do, with the result ending poorly.

Allen tried to get the mood back up by going to the dance floor, intending to help Emma loosen up by dancing and ended up meeting Ezra. Another thing he and Caleb could connect with was that his brother was also a good friend of Adam's. They even played in a band together for a while. But then, when Ezra asks Allen if he could sing so he could assess if he was as good as Adam or better, Allen decided to dodge the question by showing an Asian guy named Aiden some basic dance steps since he had trouble getting into the rhythm.

Speaking of Caleb, he didn't know if his call for him to, well _Call_ was the right one or not during the card game. Obviously, if it was up to that guy, Frank, Caleb would've won either way when they called out Brian's cheat play. But since Caleb _threw in the towel_ that wasn't meant to be thrown, Brian took the win. Allen didn't know whether to consider Caleb as _too forgiving_ or a _doormat_ , with the way he was too tolerating to the point of being walked over on whenever it came to Brian.

_'I mean, he so obviously cheated...'_

A little later, Emma was confident enough to go off on her own while Allen steps out backyard for some air. That's where he spots Zoe and Caleb talking.

"Are we done yet?" Zoe huffs, "The Hearst party at Kara's house is going to make this one look like a third grader's party." she gestures to the decors. "I mean, really? Smiley balloons? What the hell?"

_'Is complaining about petty things all that girl can do?'_

Caleb frowns, "I'm having fun," he says, "and we agreed that we'd stay for two hours, right?"

"I made that agreement assuming this party would be fun." Zoe scoffs, "Tell you what, why don't you hang out poolside with your loser friends. You can find me and beg for forgiveness later."

As Zoe storms off, Caleb sighs and notices Allen nearby. "Hey Allen," he tries for a smile.

"Caleb," Allen acknowledges with a smile of his own. He sees why Emma likes the alpha; he was really sweet. If not for the obvious dominant scent, Allen could easily forget that detail. "you must really like her, huh?"

"I... I do," Caleb affirms, "I know Zoe can be demanding, impulsive, hot-headed. You'd think she's an alpha. But, you know, she's also the first girl I've ever loved. And that means something to me. I know it makes me look stupid, weak. Especially since I'm suppose to be the dominant partner..."

Allen shakes his head, "You're _supposed_ to be you," he said firmly. "nobody said alphas couldn't be soft hearts once in a while. It's refreshing."

"Not exactly a popular ideal, but thanks Allen." Caleb smiles, an easy one this time. "I just... I love her, you know?"

Allen nods, "It shows. I don't really get why, though."

"That's because you don't see the Zoe who calls me up after a long day just to talk, or the Zoe who pushes me to try out for the football team. Or my Zoe who falls asleep against my shoulder during our _Walking Dead_ marathon."

_'Wow,'_ Allen thought, ' _is this what it's like to be head over heels for someone?'_ he smiles. "Does that mean you're going to go run after her?"

Caleb laughs, "Heh, I may be in love but I'm not crazy. She needs some time to cool off."

"Good to see that you've got some survival instincts," Allen grins.

Caleb nods, rubbing his the back of his head. "So... you, uh, liking the party? Honestly, I'm not great with big groups."

"Could've fooled me, you look like a real friendly guy."

 

"I am, I mean, yeah, that's me." Caleb agrees, "But I'm happiest when I get a chance to grab some one-on-one time with someone at these things."

Allen looks around the party, spotting several people he met just today. But none of them, so far, have made lasting impression on him as one particular guy had. As it was, said guy was standing by the house in solitude. "I know what you mean..." he sighs.

"Well," Caleb suddenly nudges him, "go talk to him then."

Allen blinks, staring up at Caleb. "Huh? What? Who?"

"Michael, obviously." Caleb wiggles his brows. "you were staring at him, right?"

"What makes you think I was staring at him?"

"So you weren't?" Caleb smirks, "cause that's not the vibe I'm getting from you right now. I mean, you basically flirted with him in homeroom this morning."

"It was playful banter!"

"Commonly known as _flirting_." The wide receiver quips, "come on, he looks like he could use some company."

Allen scoffs, "If you think that, why don't you go?"

"Cause something tells me he'd much appreciate your company as compared to mine."

The brunette rolls his eyes, "Oh, and like, how can you tell?"

" _I've got a six sense about these things_." Caleb quotes what Allen said to him earlier. The latter made a face at that, "That, and Michael doesn't exactly see me as a _friend_ and contrary to popular belief, I'm not good at reading people... well, who aren't obviously into football."

Allen smirks, "Six sense, sure."

"Anyway, enough stalling. Go on, I'll bail you out if I see that it's going south."

"Fine, but only so you'd stop pestering me about it."

"Whatever you say, man."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥(Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C)♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Allen walks up to Michael, and suddenly his initial inhibitions with Caleb's instance melts away. He immediately feels at ease. Michael takes a big swig of his drink when the smaller brunette closes in.

"Allen, hey." he gives the guy a once over. "Nice threads. I've heard other people say the same thing."

"Really?"

"Don't go getting a big head," Michael laughs. "I see what they mean, though. Looks good."

Allen smiles happily, "Thanks. I appreciate it." he says, casually leaning to the wall beside the alpha. "I'm surprised to see you here. Doesn't seem like your _thing_."

"Not usually." Michael shrugs, "But even I couldn't pass up an invitation to see Brian's mansion."

Allen raises a brow. He didn't think Michael cared much for Brian, if the way he spoke to him earlier was anything to go by. "That can't be the only reason."

"Don't believe me?" Michael suddenly glares, "Fine. Go mingle with other people and stop wasting my time." he says menacingly.

Part of him shudders and wants to go ahead and do just that, get away from the threatening tone of the alpha. But the other part, the _Allen_ part stands his ground. He knew how to spot defense mechanisms, it was like some inborn ability of his.

"I just don't buy the whole _aloof_ act." he says, then thinks about how, earlier, he was pretty content just hanging back and observing. ' _There are some people in their class right now at the backyard... Hmm...'_ "Maybe there's someone you were hoping to see?"

"I..." Michael seems surprised, as if Allen nailed it on the head. Allen sees a flash of longing on the alpha's face before it's gone in an instant. "Nope. Not getting that outta me."

_'So close,'_ Allen frowns, before looking around the party and notice a group of kids, one of them being Ezra, playing some sort of game. Another was the girl Michael sat next with this morning, "Hey, that girl's your friend, right?"

"Yeah, Morgan, why?"

Allen shrugs, "Well, looks like whatever game their on is something fun. Why aren't you playing?" he asks.

"Ha. Like I'd let people in on my secrets."

"It's all in the name of fun." Allen insists before grinning sneakily. "Are you scared to let me in your brain or something?"

Michael scowls, "I'm not scared," he protests. He suddenly takes a step closer, and Allen is worried he might've pushed his luck. He shudders when Michael spoke in a low, husky voice, whispering to the shorter boy's ear. "You want to learn my secrets that bad? Tell you what, if you join me I'll play." he pulls back and waits for a response.

"If that's the case," Allen grins, "I'm in."

Michael chuckles. "This should be interesting."

Allen and Michael walks over, joining in the circle. Ezra gives Allen a pat on the back and properly introduced him to Koh, the rebel girl his cousin actually managed to get through. Morgan grins when Michael told them they'd be joining in.

"Now it's a party!" She cheers, "Michael, you're up next!"

Michael rolls his eyes, "Way to throw a guy under the bus on the get go, Morgs."

The blue-head beta punches the guy on the shoulder, "Don't call me that, shithead."

"You're the one who looks like a can of paint exploded on your head."

Koh laughs, breaking in. "All right fighters, let's get on with it." she says. "What's your two truths and a lie, Harrison?"

Michael notices Allen, a little bit too excited, before smirking and leaning in to whisper, "It's not too late to turn back now."

"Are you kidding?" Allen whispers back. "I'm not letting you off that easily."

Michael laughs, shaking his head. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you,"

Morgan raises a brow, taking note of the two's exchange.

Michael faces the rest of the group, thinking long and hard for a few moments. "Let's see...." he pauses for a moment longer, "I got my motorcycle from a junkyard. I chipped my tooth playing football," he winks at Allen, who blushes in turn. "I've been complimented on my kissing skills."

"Oh, that's a hard one." Allen admits.

Ezra thinks about it, "I don't think it's number three. You're too full of yourself for that one." he says.

"Hey. I'm nothing but modest." Michael grins.

Morgan rolls her eyes, "Now _THAT_ 's a friggin lie." she says.

"Cut me deep, Morgan."

Koh gives her answer, "My vote's on the tooth."

"His motorcycle looks pretty nice though." Morgan says.

Michael turns toward Allen, who was silent and listening the others' analysis. He smirks, "What's your guess, Allen?"

"Hmm," Allen crosses his arms, thoughtful. Then he remembers Caleb mentioning something about Michael not being _obviously_ into football. "I don't think you.... chipped your tooth playing football."

Michael grins, " _Ding, ding, ding_! We have a winner! Well, two. Good guess, Koh, Allen." he laughs. "I actually chipped my tooth playing hockey when I was younger instead."

"Really?" Allen blinks, watching Michael's mouth closely as it opens and closes when he speaks. "It doesn't look like it at all!"

Michael shrugs, "That's because it was a baby tooth, so you can't tell anymore." he says. "Okay, I've gone. Your turn, Allen."

"A deal's a deal," Allen concedes, pausing to think. "Let's see here... Ah," he smirks, eyeing Ezra and Koh for a moment. "All right, the tiger statue is named after my cousin, my dad doesn't know I'm here, and I've never been kissed."

Koh laughs, "Wow, don't make it easy for us, now." she quips. "First."

"What part of the selection is easy?" Morgan questions. "you look too nice for daddy not to know you're here."

Michael snorts, "Yeah. Can't be the last, your looks make it impossible for people to leave you alone."

Allen smiles, "Does it now?" he smirks. He turns to Ezra, "Well? Where's your money on, Ezra?"

"Dude," Ezra snickers, "you know Koh and I are saying _one_."

Allen chuckles, "Fair enough, I was hoping you'd miss the trick," he admits. "It's actually the first. It's the school that's named after my cousin although just partially. Adam O. Sanchez, the O is for _Oliver_."

"No way, I heard about that guy." Morgan marvels, "was a real big deal here. Wes would never admit it, but he sings that guy's praises. Uh, if you tell that to him just don't say you heard it from me."

Allen laughs, "Duly noted."

"And your old man really doesn't know you're here?" Ezra asks, "That's a bit of a surprise, Adam usually stuck to house rules."

Allen shrugs, "I'm not him, so..." he says. "and technically, I said he didn't _know_ I was _here_ , but I didn't say anything about him not knowing I was at a _party_."

"Ah, there it is. Word play."

"Gotta admit, last one almost had me," Koh says, "you sure you're not pulling our leg here?"

Allen crosses his fingers in front of his lips, "Yeap, virgin lips right here."

"You lie," Michael accuses.

Allen turns towards him, "I'm n—" he was cut off by a chaste kiss; a smack more than anything else, from Michael. He was speechless as Michael pulls back, grinning cheekily. The brunette swallows thickly, trying to will the blush away. "well, _now_ it's a lie."

"Told you."

"For the record," Allen smiles shyly, "It wasn't... a bad first kiss."

Michael laughs. "Heh, what'd I tell you guys? I got skills."

"I said it wasn't _bad_ ," Allen points out, nudging him. "Don't flatter yourself."

Michael grins, "Don't need to, you're doing it for me." he quips.

Morgan cuts in, "All right, Ezra, you go."

After a few more rounds, the two meander away from the group and towards the pool. "Enjoying yourself yet?" Allen asks, nudging Michael with his shoulder.

"Maybe a little," Michael admits, "It wasn't the worse game ever."

Allen smiles, satisfied. "That says volumes," he says. "It was nice learning about you."

"Is that all that was nice?" Michael grins, puckering his lips teasingly.

Allen rolls his eyes, smirking. "No comment."

"Damn," Michael plays it off easily. "anyway, you should count yourself lucky. I don't like talking about that stuff."

Allen scoots a little closer, "There's just one thing I still wanna know after all that."

"You don't give up, do you?" Michael quips, "Fine, go ahead and ask, I'll give you a freebie question, but that's it."

"How generous," Allen smirks, before thinking of one. Then, his mind thinks back to the game. "I've gotta know who says you're a good kisser?"

"Like I'd kiss and tell!"

"Aw, come on. For me? Please?"

Allen pouts purposefully, batting his eyes at Michael who chuckles quietly to himself.

"You're impossible, you know?"

Allen drops the pout, chuckling himself. "I've been called worse."

"Yeah? I can't imagine why."

Allen elbows him lightly. "Come on, you did say I get a freebie question."

"Fair enough," Michael concedes, "She was one of my best friends growing up. We hung out together all the time. And she happened to be the first girl I ever kissed, said I was a natural at it."

"Oh," Allen said, trying not to frown. He felt uneasy all of the sudden, "So, uh, I take it... you're into girls, then?"

Michael stares at the shorter boy, practically scrutinizing him. "Hell naw," he says. "I don't discriminate genders; I like who I like. And so far, I'm liking you."

Allen blinks, staring at Michael. He didn't know if he should be taking that implication for what it was, but he was certain that Michael just implied he had a chance. He couldn't help but grin. "That so?" He hedged.

"What can I say," The alpha shrugs, "it'd be a shame if anyone missed the chance to try their lot with me."

Allen snickers, holding a hand over his mouth. "Never knew you were so highly sought after, but I believe it." he says. "And I also believe Ezra got it right, that's one fine ego you have."

Michael shoves at him playfully, smirking. "For the record, you're the first guy, new kid."

Allen places a hand to his chest, feigning surprise. "Oh goodness, I'm so honored, thank you, good sir." he says in his best British accent.

"Okay, now you're just milking it." Michael laughs anyway, elbowing Allen this time. "Well, I think that's enough looking into my mind for now." he says, his voice dropping a little low, and suddenly, Allen felt a slight shift in the mood. "Hope it was everything you thought it'd be."

As they stand next to the pool, Allen's hand accidentally brushes against Michael's. He takes it and gave a gentle, meaningful squeeze. Michael smiles down, looking at ease.

"Thanks for letting me into your head for a bit," Allen adds, "it was nice."

"I would say anytime, but I can't start making exceptions now. Once you let one person in, then everyone thinks it's okay."

"What a shame," Allen admits, "it was nice while it lasted."

"Well," Michael shrugs, "maybe it can last a little longer."

"Really? How?"

Michael smirks, "Well, I gave you a freebie," he says, "Why not return the favor?"

"Return the favor, huh?" Allen pretends to think about it, "well, why not, seems fair. What do you want to know?"

"Why do you use omega scented cologne?"

Allen's heart stops for a moment, "E-excuse me?"

"Well, earlier at the dug out, you didn't stink but you did smell like an omega. Which is strange, since you definitely smelled like a beta in homeroom this morning. And, you know," Michael shrugs, "most people _are_ betas, after all. But depending on your outlook, every now and then, you'd like to pass for an alpha or an omega, for whatever reasons. But, well, most guys would go for smelling like an alpha."

Allen worries his bottom lip, trying to think of what was the best way to deal with this. He looks at Michael, and despite this _bad boy, delinquent_ facade he's putting up, he seems smarter than that and... nicer. And while he couldn't figure out why, Allen felt an inexplicable trust towards the guy. Still, that didn't stop the nerves from setting in. He swallows thickly, loosening the grip on the alpha's hand before squeezing it lightly once more.

"Michael," he starts shakily, "can you keep a secret?"

Michael blinks, not expecting to be answered with another question, or the sudden change of mood. "Uh, well, sure?"

Allen looks around to check if anyone else was paying them mind, before leaning in. Michael feels his heart beat quicken, expectantly, but then, the shorter brunette just whispers to him.

"You weren't smelling a cologne. That was me..." Allen pauses hesitantly, "after... the scent blocker wore off."

Michael takes a moment to think about that, then his eyes widens in realization. "Wha... you're an Ome—"

" _Michael_."

Michael shuts his mouth, "R-right. Secret. My bad." he apologizes, "it's just... shit... aren't male omegas pretty rare, like, urban legend almost? And, well..."

"I know," Allen sighs, "and, according to society, it would be safer if I lie low, get a home schooled education, and secure an alpha mate as early as now that can best take care of me because, as proven through the course of history, a male omegas' offspring always comes out like some prodigy." he huffs, suddenly infuriated as he remembers why he's hiding it. "But as long as that _isn't_ a law, I'm not letting anyone decide how to run my life. And that's why I'm keeping it a secret, because even if it isn't the law I expect traditional thinkers or conservatives to pressure me or my dad about it."

Michael frowns, raising a brow. "And how long do you think you can keep this quiet?"

"I don't know, long enough until I've proven myself. They're too protective of male omegas, afraid something bad might happen to them like we're fragile or something and they'd miss out on the chance of producing more notable icons like Cleopatra, the Buddha, and Einstein." Allen scowls, "not that I wouldn't expect greatness from my future kid, but I'd like to think it would be due to his upbringing, and not because of some male omega DNA."

Michael scratches the back of his head, "It is proven, though... I mean, I heard only male omegas get something called an _omega note_ and it sort of helps their pups development when they sing lullabies, kinda like what Mozart's music is able to do, but a thousand times better." he blinks, "Is that why you didn't want to sing earlier when Ezra asks you to? I mean, it also works like a mating call, right?"

"Huh," Allen wants to comment on a lot of things, like how apparently the _delinquent_ image is partially an act, because the guy definitely pays attention to biology science. But one thing catches his attention the most, "How do you know about that? You weren't with us at that time."

Michael blushes, "Uhh..."

"Hey," Allen breaks into a grin, "have you been watching me all night?"

Michael huffs, crossing his arms and trying to save face. "I watch people fool around in these parties a lot," he defends, "don't flatter yourself."

"Don't need to," Allen grins cheekily, "you're doing it for me." he quotes what the alpha said earlier.

Michael scowls, but there wasn't any real heat in it, he was mostly embarrassed.

"Kidding aside, yeah, you're right. That's why I didn't sing earlier," Allen says, "it's a real shame, too. I used to be apart of the choir club at my last school, sung at some recitals or concerts. That's what I did in middle school. But after presenting, I can't really risk it."

Michael raises a brow, "But you're gonna risk joining football?"

"Well... I haven't really officially gone through try outs," Allen points out, "But Caleb seems so hopeful about it, I wouldn't want to disappoint him. It's also something new to try, ever only played actively on school fairs and sports events. It could be fun."

Before Michael could say anything about that, Payton approaches them. She clutches her camera as she looks eagerly around the backyard.

"What's got you so excited, Payton?"

She literally just squeals, " _OMG_! Look at this place! Autumn put me on yearbook duty, and we NEED a pic of a couple in the pool. Like, five seconds ago!"

"Couple?" Micheal and Allen both repeats, "Payton, we're not—" Allen continues.

Payton waves a dismissive hand, "Details, details. Now come on, shirts off guys." she says, smiling widely. "Please?"

"Well..." Allen and Michael exchange looks, "It is a pool party."

The two both shrug out of their clothes, revealing their swimsuits underneath. Allen discarded his shirt to a nearby lawn chair.  

"Much better." he says before looking over to Michael and can't help but ogle. "Wow! You look hot!"

Michael smirks, flexing what muscles he had. "Heh. I know," he flexes some more. "it's hard to resist Michael Harrison shirtless."

"Wow, note to self, last time I'm giving you an ego boost," Allen responds in good humor, while rolling his eyes.

Michael laughs, kicking the water and splashing the shorter boy a little, to which the latter protests laughingly. "By the way, you look pretty good yourself."

"And you guys said you _weren't_ a couple." Payton teases.

Allen and Michael both wave dismissive hands, "Details, details."

Payton laughs as the two boys both slip into the pool. Allen shivers a bit but toughens it out, and maybe that had something to do with Michael being close by and, Allen stands by what he said, the guy was hot.

"That's it, stand right there. Okay, hold it! This is gonna look great!" Payton lines up the shot, and just as she is about to take the picture, Brian rips off his shirt and runs towards the pool.

" _ **Caaaaaaaaaaaaaannonball**_ "

Payton giggles and squeals, "Three hotties in a single pic, tots adorbs!"

"Naturally!" Brian brags as he waded towards the edge, "Everything I do is picture perfect." he climbs out of the pool and struts off.

Michael rolls his eyes before turning towards Allen, "Obnoxious airhead aside," he starts to which the shorter brunette laughs, "it ain't too shabby in here. I think I could enjoy this for a while. You?"

"Yeah, no arguments here."

Allen looks up at the sky, where the stars are twinkling overhead. The warm water surrounds him as he floats next to Michael, feeling a weight lift off his shoulder. So far, one person knows about him and it didn't turn out as bad as he expected. Their finger tips are just inches a part, and Allen couldn't help but to reach over and squeeze Michael's hand and glance over.

"I could do this all day, to be honest."

Michael grins, "Me too, Allen. Me too." He agrees. 

★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

As the party winds down, Allen heads back inside looking for a towel and some private room to apply his scent blocker. Michael gave a heads up and warned him he was starting to smell like an omega again while moving a little farther from him. He knew that the alpha probably doing it to be careful and considerate, and Allen was grateful for that. But for some reasons, it also hurt. Allen shakes his head, trying to think rationally as he heads into the bathroom.... and spot two figures kissing against the counter.

"Oh Brian..."

"Mm... We should really do this more often, Zoe."

Allen widens his eyes, "Are you two... Oh my god." Before he's caught, he takes a step backward into the hallway... and bumps into Caleb.

"Allen?" Caleb raises a brow, noting that he was a little shaken up. "Is everything okay? What's going on?"

Allen worries his bottom lip, "Caleb, oh... Um..." he exhales. "This is gonna be hard to explain..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Inserted narrative:**
> 
> "Oh," Allen said, trying not to frown. He felt uneasy all of the sudden, "So, uh, I take it... you're into girls, then?"
> 
> Michael stared at the shorter boy, practically scrutinizing him. "Hell naw," he said. "I don't discriminate genders; I like who I like. And so far, I'm liking you."
> 
> Allen blinked, staring at Michael. He didn't know if he should be taking that implication for what it was, but he was certain that Michael just implied he had a chance. He couldn't help but grin. "That so?" He hedged.
> 
> "What can I say," The alpha shrugged, "it'd be a shame if anyone missed the chance to try their lot with me."
> 
> Allen snickered, holding a hand over his mouth. "Never knew you were so highly sought after, but I believe it." he says. "And I also believe Ezra got it right, that's one fine ego you have."
> 
> Michael shove at him playfully, smirking. "For the record, you're the first guy, new kid."
> 
> And while he couldn't figure out why, Allen felt an inexplicable trust towards the guy. Still, that didn't stop the nerves from setting in.


	5. The Brokenhearted

"What's going on, Allen?" Caleb raised a brow, "dude, you okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Oh, Caleb, um..." Allen stands in front of the bathroom door, blocking Caleb's view of Zoe and Brian making out, ' _I hate being the bearer of bad news, but I should warn him..._.' Allen sighs, "Zoe and Brian are in their together."

Caleb widens his eyes, and Allen can practically feel the alpha's dread, "What?! No, you're lying! She wouldn't do that... not with Brian of all people!" he pushes pass Allen and marches into the bathroom, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees Brian and Zoe kissing each other furiously at the tub. "No. It... can't... be... please tell me this is some sort of misunderstanding."

"It doesn't look like one to me," Allen says with a frown.

Brian and Zoe finally realizes their audience, "Crap." the red head curses, "you weren't supposed to see this!"

"Caleb, I'm sorry," Zoe says in a soft voice.

Caleb slowly backs away. "After everything... how could you..." he trails off, his voice on the verge of cracking. "It's over, Zoe." he says with finality before exiting and turning towards Allen. "Thanks for the heads up, Allen. You're good in my book."

Allen nods meekly, "Anytime." he says, "I just wish this didn't happen, especially not to you."

"Me, too." Caleb takes one long glance at the bathroom before storming outside.

Allen sighs, his heart hurting for the alpha.

"Good riddance."

Allen scowls, turning towards the two still in the bathroom. " _Seriously_?" he shakes his head. "what's wrong with you two?"

"We were kinda in the middle of something?" Zoe leers, crossing her arms.

Allen holds his forehead, disbelief evident in his expression and frustration coloring his tone. "I can't believe you. Brian... Caleb's your best friend! And you betrayed him, how could you throw your friendship away like that?"

"It's _one_ girl." Brian scoffs, waving a dismissive hand, "He'll get over it."

Allen narrows his eyes, "So you'd forgive Caleb if he stole your girl?"

Brian avoids the question, while Zoe walks towards the door, her hand on the knob.

"Don't butt in things that aren't any of your business, beta." She said snidely, and Allen grumbled, almost tempting to throw the word back at her. But he remembered the slip with Emma and held his tongue. "Time for you to go."

"Yeah, go comfort that washed up excuse for a football player, Omega-wannabe." Allen carefully didn't react to that, mostly thankful she thought his scent was a cologne like what Michael first assumed. "I found someone better."

"Now where were we?"

Zoe slams the door in Allen's face, at the brunette takes a deep breath, pocketing for his scent blocker but realizes he left it outside, in his trousers when he and Michael went for a dip in the pool. He turns and head back outside. Looking around the backyard, he finds his trousers. As he retrieves it, the rest of his classmates rush up to him.

"Allen," Maria frowns, "what happened? Caleb just took off."

Allen sighs, shaking his head, "He and I just walked in on Brian and Zoe," he says. "making out."

"No," Emma gasps, "why would she cheat on _Caleb_?"

Michael grunts, rubbing the back of his head, "Aw man, rough. But... can't say I'm surprised." he admits.

"He shouldn't be alone right now," Allen says, "we've gotta go after him!"

" _We_?" Aiden echoes, "really?"

Michael raises a brow, insulted by being told what to do since he was an alpha. "You're new here, so I'll let it slide." he says, "but none of us really hang with Caleb, except Julian."

"But he's one of us!" Allen protests, facing Michael head on. The alpha feels something stir with the omega's fiery determination. "wouldn't you want someone to go after you if the tables were turned? We can't leave Caleb alone." he looks at the others, "Who's with me?"

Emma raises her hand, "I'd do anything for Caleb," she says, "I'll help."

"I can't let my football brother down," Julian steps up, pumping a fist to his chest. "I'm in, too!"

Maria nods. "Count me in as well," she says. "What Zoe did is disgusting. Not to mention, Caleb could persuade a few more people to attend homecoming."

Allen makes a dry look at that, but didn't comment.

"It's the right thing to do," Aiden shrugs, "I'll join your group."

Allen smiles at everyone, before they all look to Michael, the only alpha left in the group who has yet to give his consent. He looks back at them, a little chagrined, before raising a brow at them and scoffing.

"I can't believe you all," Michael sighs, running a hand through his hair. "But this party's boring, and obviously the host is a dick, so what the heck. I've got nothing better to do." Allen beams, and the alpha stumbles a little but regains himself fast before anyone noticed.

"Thanks everyone," Allen says. "any idea where Caleb would run off to?"

Julian rubs his head, "Maybe... the _Golden Griddle_? That's where I'd go to grab a burger and sulk." he suggests.

"One way to find out..." Allen steps toward the mansion.

"Wait a minute, Allen. Don't you think you should get dress first?" Michael leans further, subtly whispering more, "I get that you're worried about _golden boy, football star_. But careful, I think you forgot about reapplying your scent blocker."

Allen sighs, grateful for the reminder. ' _Maybe it wasn't so bad that at least one person knew,'_ he thought. "Got it, I'll be back soon."

★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

At the diner, Allen and the rest find mostly empty booths except for one high school couple in the corner; Autumn and Wes. They hold hands while splitting a milkshake.

"Hey guys!" Autumn grins, "Didn't think I'd see you here after the party."

Wes smirks, looking at Allen. "I see you brought the new kid, Adam junior." he says. "Allen Sanchez, newest student to Berry High and already in the thick of drama; befriended the star wide receiver on the get-go, and getting in Brian's bad side after walking in on him and Mitchell's girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend to be exact."

"Wow." Allen pauses, "I remember Adam mentioning about how you being in the know, but damn, that's uncanny."

Michael laughs, and the omega in Allen shudders, "That's Wes." he says, "he makes it his business to know everything that goes around town."

"Guilty," Wes grins, "although Autumn's trying to keep me on the straight and narrow."

Autumn rolls her eyes, "Trust me," she says, "Much easier said than done."

Julian's eyes linger on Wes and Autumn's laced hands. She catches his stare and moves her hand beneath the table. The football-playing alpha sighs heavily. With everyone's attention on the conversation, Allen leans over to whisper.

"You like Autumn, don't you?"

Julian stares at him, "No, not at all." he starts, "Autumn and I... we..." he frowns. "She made her choice a long time ago, and it wasn't me."

"I didn't realize..."

Julian shakes his head, "It's okay, you didn't know." he says. "We dated for a while, and it's been really hard ever since things ended. Adam and I sort of dated a while, too, and it was nice of him to act as a rebound but obviously, since he's with Ace now, we ended it with a clean break."

"Julian, it's good you're respecting that." Allen says, "Autumn's with Wes now, and you don't want to be the wedge that drives them apart."

"Yeah, I guess that's what Brian did."

"Maybe things will change in the future, but don't force it."

Julian smiles a bit, "You're right," he pats Allen in the back. "Thanks."

"So," Autumn speaks up. "What brings everyone to _The Golden Griddle_ so late tonight?"

"We're looking for Caleb." Allen answers.

Emma continues, "He found out Zoe's cheating on him with Brian."

"I'm surprised it took him this long to find out." Wes snorts.

Autumn hits him lightly on the shoulder.

"You knew?" Aiden raises a brow.

Wes shrugs, "It's my job to know, not tell." he says.

"So," Michael drawls, "any chance Caleb stopped by?"

Autumn frowns, shaking her head. "Sorry, it's just been us tonight." she says.

"I'd try the arcade." Wes suggests, "Caleb likes to blow off steam there."

Allen nods, smiling. "Thanks for the tip." he says. "we'll check it out."

"Good luck." Autumn says, turning towards Wes as the group leaves the diner. "A beta with alpha-like leadership; I'd say Allen's exactly like his cousin, wouldn't you?" she chuckles.

Wes frowns subtly, looking out the window, seeing the figures of the sophomores plus Julian become smaller until they banish through the night, "Yeah, I wonder about that too." he says quietly.

★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

At the arcade, Allen quickly finds a group of his other school mates surrounding a pink-haired girl focused on her _Disco Rebellion Game_ , and he's thinking he really shouldn't be all that surprised that Sakura would be here with Nishan.

"Down, up, left, left, spin!"

"Go, Sakura!" Nishan cheers, "that's my girlfriend!"

"Whoa, you beat Caleb's high score!"

"Did you say Caleb?" Allen runs up to them, and he addresses a spiky-haired guy wearing glasses, "he was here?"

He nods, "Yeah, he left, like, five. Maybe ten minutes ago." he says.

"We're on the right track!" Emma grins.

The glasses-guy becomes flustered all of the sudden, and if it were any time, Allen might've played _match-maker._

"Emma! You're here!" he stumbles a bit, and Nishan's cousin, Myra, smirks at him. "I mean, of course you're here. You're standing in front of me."

"And you're, uh..." Emma cocks her head to the side in confusion, "standing in front of me?"

The guy swallows thickly, "how—how are you doing?"

Emma shrugs, "I'll be better once we find Caleb," she says.

"Oh," Luis frowns, "maybe later we could play—"

Maria cuts in, "Not the time, Luis." she says, "we're in a bit of a time crunch. Where'd Caleb run off to?"

"You'd have to ask Sakura," Nishan points a thumb at her, "she's the one who talked to him."

Allen steps in, "Hey, Sakura—" Julian pulls him back in time, narrowly missing the arm swing that would've slammed into the short sophomore. "whoa!"

"Talk later. Must beat my score." Sakura says, in an almost robotic manner.

Allen frowns, "Oh... right, forgot about that. Thanks for the save, Julian," he says, "what now?

"If you want her attention, you've gotta enter the dance." Myra says.

Aiden reaches in his pockets, "I've got enough change for one round, but who's going to face Sakura?"

"It's your change," Michael points out. "shouldn't you go?"

Myra snickers, "You've clearly never seen Aiden dance before." she says.

"Shut up, Myra." Aiden scowls at her.

Michael rolls his eyes. "Okay, then who?"

"Since no one is stepping up," Allen shrugs, "I'd love to play some _DDR_!"

Emma chuckles, "That didn't take much convincing, did it?"

"This game is my jam, it'll be a cakewalk to beat Sakura."

Nishan stares at Allen as if he was crazy, "We'll see about that," he says.

"Give me the quarters, I'm going in." Allen declares, determined.

He inserts the change into the machine and join Sakura's game.

"A new challenger approaches!" Sakura grins, excited. "Ready, Player two?"

Allen nods, "I was born ready!"

"Talk is cheap," Sakura scoffs, "let's see you live up to those words. Step into my Kingdom."

Allen presses the start button and his friends cheers as the song starts.

_**Up!** _

_**Left!** _

_**Left!** _

_**Left!** _

_**Down!** _

_**Left!** _

_**Down!** _

_**Right!** _

_**Down!** _

_**Left!** _

_**Down!** _

_**Right...!**_

The song ends and both Allen and Sakura waits for the score to tally until Allen's screen blares brightly, the word ' _Winner!_ ' enlarged at the very center, with the speakers announcing, ' _You reached a new High score!_ '

"Aha!" Allen cheers, "in your face, new high score!"

"Noooo! You bested me!"

Julian blinks, shaking his head, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"That's me. Allen of House Sanchez, Slayer of dances and breaker of highsco—whoa!"

Allen slips off the edge of the game's platform and might've crashed down hard on the floor if Michael hadn't been watching closely enough to catch his arm on the nick of time. "You'll be breaking something else if you don't watch where you step, slayer." he quips.

"Right, sorry. And thanks," Allen gets back on his feet, "But you gotta admit, I killed it."

Sakura chuckles, "Heh, don't get ahead of yourself. It's beginner's luck, noob. I'll get you next time." she leans against the machine, grinning at the group now. "So what can I help you with?"

"We heard you know where Caleb went?"

Sakura raises a brow, "That's it?" she asks, "he said he was heading to the beach to cool down."

"Sounds more like a vacation to me." Michael muses.

Maria scowls, "I doubt Caleb would see it that way."

"Poor Caleb. I just want to give him a hug." Emma sighs.

Allen follows the group toward the exit but Luis pulls him back. "Allen," he begins nervously, "I know you're new here but... you and Emma seem pretty close already. Um, do you know if she's single."

"She's single," Allen smirks, "and you should definitely go for it."

"Really?"

"Sure, never know if you don't try." Allen says, "I'll help any way I can."

"That'd be awesome," Luis grins, "thanks Allen, and good luck with your search."

★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

"There he is!"

Maria sighs in relief. "Good thing we got here so quickly." she says.

"You can thank my dancing skills," Allen quips.

Caleb sits at the water's edge, waves lapping at his feet. He stares blankly into the distance.

"He looks so sad." Emma frowns herself.

Aiden takes a step forward, "Let's go talk to him." he says but then Maria pulls him back.

"We shouldn't all crowd him at once."

Michael agrees, crossing his arms. "So," he begins, "who wants to talk him off the edge?"

"I guess I can go," Julian speaks up reluctantly, "we're on the football team together, but I'm not great at the whole _feelings_ talk. Someone else might be better."

Allen thinks about it, "I guess I should talk to him, we both saw Zoe and Brian together." he points out. "might make it easier to talk about."

"All right," Julian agrees easily enough, "good luck. We'll get a fire started in the mean time."

Allen takes off his shoes and walks down the beach, plopping down next to Caleb. The waves rush towards him, tickling his feet. "You're a hard man to find, Caleb."

"Allen?" Caleb blinks up at him, "I'm surprised to see you here."

Allen shrugs, "We've been looking for you everywhere around town. I even faced Sakura in _DDR_ to track you down." he says.

"I can't believe you went through all that trouble to find me." Caleb sighs, "I... I just needed to blow off some steam."

Allen gives his back a light pat, "I know. Want some company?"

"Sure..."

The two sit in silence, watching the night sky shimmering in the water's reflection.

"I don't get it, Allen." Caleb finally speaks, "why would she cheat on me?"

Allen frowns, dipping his fingers to the water absently. "I wish I had an answer for you." he admits, "maybe it's because... you and Zoe really weren't meant to be. We're in high school, not all relationships work out. And admittedly, you deserve someone better than her."

"You really think so?"

"Anyone would be lucky to date you," Allen nods, "and I've got a good feeling about the next one that comes around." he tries for a grin.

Caleb returns it weakly. "That's nice of you to say," he says. "I know Zoe and I weren't perfect, clearly. But I could picture our future together; we'd graduate high school, go off to college together. I'd be a star athlete, she'd make the cheer leading squad. Eventually, we'd settle down, start a family... I can't believe I wasted so much time. I was just so... stupid." he hangs his head dejectedly.

"You were all in," Allen shakes his head, "I don't think that's stupid at all. But... maybe it's time to find yourself. You were dating Zoe for so long, but who's Caleb Mitchell when he's single?"

Caleb furrows his brows, "I don't know anymore." he admits.

"I'm sure he's changed over the past year."

Caleb manages a smile, a real one this time. "You're right. I need to figure out the new me." he says, feeling a little bit more hopeful.

After a few silent moments, Allen playfully nudges Caleb's side.

"So? How's Mr. Wide receiver doing now?"

Caleb sighs, "Not one hundred percent, but better."

"Good," Allen nods, "I'd hate to see you down too long." he says and reaches out to give the alpha a friendly hug.

Caleb hugs back, "Thanks, Allen. I needed this."

"I'm here whenever you need me. Just say the word."

Caleb hugs the brunette for a lingering moment before pulling away. The two look out at the horizon, shoulders only inches away. "You know, coming out here usually cheers me up. But that wasn't the case until you showed up tonight."

"I'm glad I could help out."

Caleb smiles, "I know we just met, but I'm glad you showed up when you did." he admits, "you've already been more a friend than Brian ever was, and just listening to your voice... I feel better."

"Me, too. Feels like we've known each other for ages," Allen smiles, albeit a little strained.

He didn't know how to feel about his _omega note_ being the probable cause of comfort; if it was genuine or manipulation. He certainly didn't intend to use and he didn't know he even did use it. But if Caleb feels a little better because of it, then it's okay for now. From across the beach, Michael yells from the blazing fire in an almost agitated voice.

"You two! Did we put this hard work into a fire for nothing?"

" _We_? You sat back and watched!" Aiden protests, "what's wrong with you? You look ready to punch someone."

"Shut up, Mozart."

"Enough you two," Maria scowls, "we don't want another problem to fix after we just found Caleb."

Allen raises a brow and Caleb chuckles.

"Well, I'm ready to rejoin the others," he stands, "let's go."

"All right."

Allen takes his helping hand and they walk towards the group, near the fire. Caleb sits by Emma, leaving Allen to take the last open space beside Michael. Who, suddenly, no longer looked agitated.

"This is nice." Caleb muses.

"Ahh, perfect end to the day."

Maria leans forward a bit, "How are you holding up?"

"Honestly? I feel like I've been hit by a train." Caleb admits, "I can't believe you guys came all this way to find me. I thought I knew who my real friends were before tonight but I was wrong; it was all of you."

Michael shrugs, "It was Allen's call, he's the one who convinced us to come." he says.

"It was nothing."

Caleb smiles, looking at all of them. "Thanks everyone, I know I'm not close to a lot of you." he looks at Michael mostly, "But I want that to change. It means so much that you guys went out of your way to make sure I'm all right. You make it a lot easier to deal with it all."

"We couldn't just leave you to sulk by yourself."

"You warned me," Caleb frowns, "and I still didn't believe you."

Allen shakes his head, "It's not your fault. You trusted Zoe and Brian."

"I can't believe this happened to you." Emma hugs Caleb tightly.

The alpha smiles, patting her gently in the back.

"You gonna teach Brian a lesson for stealing your girl?" Michael asks, "let me know, I'd like to help."

Maria rolls her eyes, "That won't solve anything! He needs to move on." she says.

"I don't know what I'll do next time I see him." Caleb admits.

Julian sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Football practice is gonna be rough."

"Or any classes you have together." Aiden agrees.

Allen scowls, "If he tries any funny business, he'll have to answer to us. I don't think he'd dare to take on all of us." he says.

"Hah," Michael grins, "I'd like to see him try."

Emma nods. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks." Caleb smiles. "I'm glad you've all got my back."

★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

The next morning, during homeroom, Caleb takes a seat next to Allen right before the school bell rings.

"Cutting it close this morning." Allen remarks.

Caleb sighs, "After the night I had, can you blame me?"

"Point taken."

Just then, the door swings open and Brian waltzes into the classroom. He sits at a desk behind Allen and Caleb. "Hey Caleb, buddy! How you doing?"

Caleb's jaw clenches. He turns his focus to his textbook.

"Ooh," Brian smirks, "The silent treatment. How angsty."

Allen scowls, but figured fighting the idiot wouldn't really help. So he tries to smile at Caleb, "Did you hear something Caleb?"

"Sounds like wind howling to me," Caleb smiles back gratefully.

Allen grins, "Or the sound of desperation."

The two shares a short laugh, when Brian elbows Allen roughly.

"Allen!"

"You can't ignore me, Caleb! I'm your best friend."

Allen glares at the red head as Emma helps him up, "Some friend you are."

"Is this about the whole Zoe thing? 'Cause lemme tell you, she's a damn good kisser. So after you two ran off we—"

**SLAM!**

Caleb shuts the textbook on his desk, a hush falls over the entire classroom. "That's it!"

Caleb stands up, towering over Brian, he balls up his fists. Brian rises to meet him eye to eye. "I can't take it anymore!" he growls. "first, you better apologize to him, second, shut it or else!"

"Caleb," Allen frowns. "it's okay, I'm fine."

Brian scoffs, "You gonna hit me? I'd like to see you try."


	6. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a fight breaks out in the middle of homeroom, you and your friends find yourselves sent to the principal's office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Recapping important technicalities**  
>  Rare breeds - Those whose secondary genders have distinctions from what normally defines there secondary gender. (E.G. An Alpha who goes through heat and can also give birth, Beta that can let out dominant pheromones, and of course, male Omegas)  
> Male omegas - Are particularly rare due to having the highest rate of fertility ever and can keep conceiving even at all age. They also have a special pitch developed called the omega note. Also, their heat cycles differ from normal omegas, as they don't have to go through it monthly, but twice in a year. That said, it could happen at any time. However, it's easier to predict the second heat, as it would be five months after the first one.  
> Omega note - A special pitch that has been reportedly found only in male omegas that can help in their child-rearing, have their pups grow to exemplary prodigies, as it helps the pup's development physically, mentally, and emotionally.  
> Pseudo-heats - Known as an early heat, if certain conditions were met. It happens to all type of omega, even male omegas.

"You gonna hit me? I'd like to see you try."

Caleb grabs Brian by the collar and holds up a fist. "Want to say that again?"

Brian looks shock for a moment, then he grins and punches Caleb in the stomach. Caleb gasps, stumbling backwards.

"Thanks for giving me an easy shot!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Students start to crowd as Caleb runs at Brian and hits him in the jaw, chanting erupts.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

Allen frowns, looking at Emma and seeing her terrified and distraught expression. He takes and breath and pushes his way to the center and gets in between Caleb and Brian.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Both boys freeze at the tone of the brunette's voice, and Allen was aware that he was using the  _note_. In fact, he was intending it. He just hopes that everyone will think he was very persuasive. As it was, Brian and Caleb was looking at him intently.

"You're going to get all of us in trouble."

Emma bites her lower lips nervously, "Um, actually..." she points to the door where Ms. Isa, the Vice principal, is standing. Everyone gets quiet.

"What are you doing?" She glares at the classroom before gesturing to Allen, Brian, and Caleb.

Allen blinks, pointing at himself. "Me? But—"

"Come with me," Isa scowls, "Principal Hughs will know what to do with you."

Caleb looks at Allen apologetically, who just shakes his head. The three boys take their things and follow Isa to the Principal's office.

★★★★★★★★★＼(TToTT)／★★★★★★★★★

Hughs greets the visitors with a warm smile. "Good morning, children." she beams, "how are you today?"

"Principal Hughs, these three were fighting." Isa says, a scowl still on her face.

Hughs gasps, "Oh my goodness, did you get a boo-boo? I've got some band-aids in this drawer."

"Um, Principal Hughs?" Isa narrows her eyes, "I repeat, this is not kindergarten."

"Right, take a seat."

The three boys pull out chairs and sit down, Allen purposely sitting in between the two alphas. Hughs frowns a bit, because she knows this boy was the one the school board was advised to watch over carefully. She takes a piece of paper, scribbles something down, before addressing the boys. "Okay, we're all going to take turns and talk about why you're here." she begins, "what's your name, little boy on the middle?"

"Uh... Allen?"

Hughs nods, "Allen, could you please tell us why you're here?"

"The fight?" Allen frowns, "Well, I, I didn't do anything."

Caleb immediately backs him up, "It's true. Brian and I were the ones fighting." he says, "Allen was trying to stop us."

"But we're only here because he got involved."

Allen narrows his eyes on Brian, giving a look of disdain. "Really? Pinning this on me?" he shakes his head, "No, we're only here because you punched Caleb."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't gotten in my face."

Caleb growls, "I wouldn't have gotten in your face if you hadn't stolen my girlfriend or shove Allen like you did." he shot back.

"Silence, all of you!" Isa intones, tapping her foot impatiently.

The boys quiet down, chagrined.

"I'm very disappointed in you, children." Hughs sighs, putting a palm to her cheek. "don't you remember what _Blurble the Turtle_ always says?"

Allen blinks, not hearing that name since he was five. "' _Be nice to each other_ '?" he frowns, "I mean, that's a nice sentiment but—"

"Yes!" Hughs forestalls, "you're smart children. I know you can be better than this. Now, normally I would take away your recess for a month, but we're trying a new tactic this year called ' _Positive reinforcement_.'" she beams, "The three of you will be required to give back to the school by working with Maria Flores on the homecoming committee!"

Allen cocks his head to the side, "The homecoming committee?" he muses. "that's not so bad."

"You say that now," Caleb says wearily, "wait till you see Maria in her final form. It's scary; you remember  _why_  she's an alpha."

Hughs chuckles, "You'll need some courage but I know you can do it. After all," she continues, "you won't be able to overcome your fear unless you face them!"

"Say what?" Brian blinks, thoroughly confused.

"Your first meeting is this afternoon." Hughs says with finality, while gesturing that they are dismissed. Before Allen could follow them out, she grabs his hand gently. When the brunette turns back to her, she merely says, "Take care of yourself, okay dear?" she smiles, releasing his hand and with the paper she scribbled on earlier.

Puzzled, Allen walks out, reading the note and frowns a bit.

_I'm not going to tell you who should and shouldn't be your friends, but if you must be friends with alphas, please take extra caution as well. ♡_

★★★★★★★★★＼(TToTT)／★★★★★★★★★

"So, Caleb, guess what?"

Caleb keeps his eyes straight ahead and doesn't say a word.

"Caleb?" The red head frowns, "Earth to Caleb! Your best bud Brian is trying to talk to you."

Caleb scowls, "You're not funny, Brian." he says tiredly.

"I'm not trying to be. Look," he shrugs flippantly. "I know it's kinda weird that my new girlfriend is your ex, but I don't see why we can't handle our jealousy maturely."

Allen makes a dry  _I'm-so-done_  look, "Seriously, Brian? You think this is as simple as jealousy?" He shakes his head, "Do you really not understand what you did?"

"Stay out of it, dweeb." Brian scowls, "you're just a lowly beta; you'll be lucky to have  _anyone_  date you, never mind an alpha." he stares Allen down, who just faced him head on, almost unaffected.

Almost. A small whimper escaped his lips and he takes a subtle step back.

Caleb grumbles, moving to his side. "Look, leave Allen alone, Brian." he leers, "this is not about him."

"You're right, it's about us," Brian nods, "so look, three months ago, Zoe asked me out, and I said yes. What's the big deal?"

Caleb widens his eyes, "Three months?"

"Yeah," Brian shrugs, "started off as a summer fling, I can tell you all about it later. Point is, we can still be bros. How about it?"

Caleb frowns, shaking his head. "No way, Brian."

"Whatever," Brian scoffs, turning around. "Your loss." he struts away.

Allen calls after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm suddenly not feeling so well," Brian smirks, "Think it might be best if I take the rest of the day off, ya know? Bye, losers." He turns the corner and disappears.

Allen rolls his eyes, sighing. "Well, at the bright side, at least we won't have to deal with him for the rest of the day."

"So that's it, ten years of friendship. Just... over." Caleb sighs, shaking his head. He turns towards Allen. "I'm really sorry about getting you mixed up in this."

Allen smiles, shrugging. "You didn't get me into this, I chose to get myself in." he says. "I have your back remember?"

"I know, still... I hope you don't take what he said to you about your secondary gender." Caleb pats his back, "you being a beta doesn't define you, after all. It's you, yourself as a person."

The brunette manages to smile weakly, "Well, you're right about one thing." he says. "being a beta definitely doesn't define me."

"You got that right," Caleb nods, "C'mon, let's go before Ms. Maddox worries any more than she should."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥(Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C)♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

After school, Allen heads to the gym where homecoming committee is supposed to meet. Maria stands at the front, surrounded by a small group of popular girls, plus Caleb. Further back, the brunette sees a group of kids in dark clothing, plus Michael and Wes, whispering to each other.

"Allen!" Maria calls his attention sternly, "you're two minutes late!"

Allen blinks, "Oh, sorry." he says. "I had to make a bathroom stop."

Caleb had another clash with Brian before the guy got the permission to be sent home. He did what he could to alleviate it. The hostile pheromones coming out from both of them were starting to get too much, he was relieved when Michael stepped in. When Brian finally left, Michael had warned him about his scent again. Allen felt a mixture of relief and frustration; he didn't want it to be a trend; being helpless and relying on alphas, even if it was Michael.

But for now, he'd need to put up with it.

"That's no excuse!" Maria huffs, "I was this close to reporting you tardy to Principal Hughs. Pee faster next time!"

Allen stutters, more intimidated with Maria than any other alpha he had to deal with in this school so far. The group in the back snickers.

"Look, I'll let it go this time because you're new, but don't let this happen again. There are only six weeks until homecoming, and everything's got to be perfect! Everyone," Maria turns to the others, "I'm sure some of you already know them, but for formality's sake, this is Allen Sanchez and Caleb Mitchell, the newest members of the committee."

Allen gives a short wave, "Hey there."

"Caleb," Maria turns towards her fellow alpha, "why don't you tell us your favorite thing about homecoming?"

Caleb's face scrunches as if he's trying to suppress a frown. "I... I like the football game, yeah."

"Okay?" Maria raises a brow, a little disappointed. "Allen, what about you?"

Allen thinks about it before smiling "Homecoming gives a chance to show my school spirit." he says. "People think it's all about the game and dance, but it's so much more than that."

"Exactly!" Maria grins, "It's a time when everyone at Berry High is united by their love for the school."

Michael snorts, folding his hands behind his head. "What love for the school?" The kids near him at the back snicker. He grins as well, but it falters when he sees the frown on Allen's face.

"Don't listen to them, Allen." Sydney says, "we're glad to have you."

Payton nods, patting the space next to her. "Yeah, here, come sit with me!" she beams as she scoots over to the side and Allen takes a seat next to her.

Michael felt regretful all of the sudden.

"Now everyone, look around you and tell me what you see."

Koh raises a brow. "The room where Coach Burke forced me to do that stupid running test?"

"Wrong." Maria snaps, "I mean, maybe you're right. But wrong answer. Anyone else?"

Autumn slowly raises her hand, "A blank canvas?"

"Exactly," Maria grins, "in a few short weeks, this room will be full of happy  _Tigers_  to celebrate homecoming. We're here to make sure their night is  _magical_. To that end, I've selected two possible themes for this year's dance for us to vote on.  _Under the Sea_  and  _Happily ever after_."

Morgan snorts out a laugh, "Ha, that's your idea of  _magical_?"

"Well," Maria huffs, "I don't see you coming up with any better ideas, Morgan."

Morgan crosses her arms, "You want one? How about a  _90's retro rave_?"

"Do you think I don't know what happens at raves? We watched a whole video about them in health class!"

"Did you really? Dang. Well, that's karma, I guess. The whole reason I'm here is because I skipped health too much last year."

Maria rolls her eyes, "Okay, so looks like we've still got two options. Let's take a vote."

"I'm voting for  _Retro rave_!" Wes declares.

Maria frowns, "If you want to throw away your vote, that's fine with me. Everyone else, please raise your hand when I call out the theme you'd like to vote for. Picture it in your mind the best you can."

Everyone casts their votes.

"And the winner is..." Maria grins, " _Happily ever after!_ "

Wes rolls his eyes, "I'm guessing this won't be a deconstruction of the concept?" Maria glares at him. "Point taken. Shiny, happy, joyful, fun times. Got it."

"Anyway," Maria continues, "now that we've got our theme, it's time to get started on creating the decorations. We're going to need a lot of banners so let's split off into teams, okay?"

"Yeah!"

All the committee members quickly partner up. Allen looks around and see that Michael is left alone, with Maria and Caleb working together. He walks over, smiling as he greets the alpha.

"Want to work together?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two gathers a piece of banner paper and starts mixing paint.

"So, Allen," Michael begins, putting down his paint brush. "rumor has it that you got into a fight this morning."

Allen eyes the discarded paint brush before looking up to the alpha, "A fight? Yeah." he shrugs, "so what?"

"Nothing," Michael smirks, "just wouldn't have pegged you for the type is all."

"I'm not," Allen rolls his eyes, as he got to work in making the banner. "unless Brian's involved."

Michael nods approvingly. "Understandable," he says. "people may think I'm the delinquent at this school but that guy's the real trouble. Notice that he failed to show up today?"

"He said he was going to take off for the rest of the day, after homeroom, he bolted." Allen shakes his head, "probably faking sick."

Michael snorts, "Of course. And I bet he'll use daddy's connection to get out of this for the rest of the semester." he shrugs. "Buuuut, that's life. What I meant to say was; good for you for standing up to Brian. Most people don't have guts." Michael smirks, putting a hand on his shoulder before speaking in a lower tone."Not bad beating stereotypes, omega, but remember to watch out for yourself too. Don't get into a fight you can't handle."

Allen beams, touched by the alpha's words and tried not take that last bit as condescension. "I'm sure I can handle myself, but thanks." he says before looking down at the paintbrush. "So, are you going to help me with this banner?"

"I would," Michael grins cockily, "but it seems like you're doing fine on your own."

Allen gives him a look. "Michael..."

"Okay, okay!" Michael back tracked, blinking in surprise at the omega's warning tone. He shook it off, "But when it comes out looking like crap, don't say I didn't warn you."

Allen and Michael quickly finishes the banner in twenty minutes before going up to Maria, who has still working on hers with Caleb, to present their work for her approval.

"Wow, you're the first ones done" she scrutinizes their work. "and this isn't too bad, how about you guys get started on another?"

Michael makes a face, "Actually Maria," he starts, "I was thinking since Allen and I are done early maybe we could go on a food run for the group."

"Don't be ridiculous, Michael," Maria scowls. "I'm running a dance committee here, not a dating committee."

The others immediately gave out wolf-whistles and teasing cat calls.

Michael rolled his eyes, but smirked either way.

Caleb looked on in scrutiny.

Allen blushes at that, waving his hands, "Maria, that's not what he meant!" he looks at Michael, who's smirking. Now, the brunette's puzzled too. "Right?"

"Tempting offer," The alpha says vaguely. "But no, I was just thinking this afternoon might be a little more bearable on a full stomach."

Maria frown, contemplating the idea once more. "I don't know," she says. "We really need you here."

"Aw, come on, Maria," Sydney starts, overhearing the conversation. "let them go!"

"Yeah, they proved that they're fast workers, and we'll all paint much better when we're not hungry!"

Maria sighs, "Well, okay."

"So Allen," Michael turns towards the short brunette, grinning. "what do you say? Shall we head to the diner?"

Allen smiles, a little shy all of the sudden, but he thinks  _Oh what the hell_. "Let's go."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥(Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C)♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Hi," Allen smiles to the counter guy and reads off the list Maria wrote for them, "we'd like two vanilla milkshakes, four strawberry, two large coffees and seven orders of fries to go."

"It'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

Allen hands over the payment for the order and the guy disappears into the kitchen. He and Michael takes seats by the counter, but a nearby couple stops them.

"Excuse me," Allen looks at the girl, an omega, if he got the scent right. "but you're in our space."

Michael scowls. "I don't believe it..."

"Oh," A blond grumbles, "look. It's Michael. Get away from our counter."

Allen raises a brow, " _Your_  counter?"

"And who's this? Your boyfriend?"

Michael glares at them, and Allen cuts in. "You say that like it's a bad thing." he snaps. Michael stares at the shorter brunette, not knowing what to make out of what he said.

The girl scoffs, sniffing daintily. "A beta, huh? Guess that's the best you could do."

"Be nice," The guy smirks, "it's not like either of them are in a position to have high standards."

_I think I remember this guy now..._  "You're Max and Kara, aren't you?" he guesses. "Adam was right; you guys are as obnoxious as he says."

"Oh, you know that loser, huh?" Max growls. "Little shit was too spineless, can't believe he actually got his crappy school to have his name on it. Well, since he is the crappiest little shit ever..."

Allen huffs, not going to let some guy talk down his family like that. But before he could say anything, Michael takes his hand.

"All right, have your counter." he scowls. The alpha leads Allen to a booth. "What did I just tell you about being careful who you pick fights with?" Michael shakes his head, "Brian's one thing, Max another. It's bad enough that he's an alpha, but his family's connections is nothing to laugh about."

Allen sighs, apologizing. "Sorry, but how do they know you?"

"Let's just say they made my life in Hearst High a living hell."

Allen blinks, "You went to Hearst?"

"Yep." Michael nods, "I transferred about half a year ago."

"What happened?"

Michael shrugs, "Long story." he says. "Bottom line is I don't miss it and those two are one of the many reasons why."

"I see..." Allen frowns, glancing over at the counter again. A waiter is calling out an order, but he can't hear it. "Do you think that's for us?"

Michael shakes his head. "Shouldn't be." he said. "Hasn't been long enough."

"Doesn't sound like we'll be able to hear our order from here..."

Michael sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Well, going back to the counter isn't an option." he says. "we're already stuck in the homecoming committee, but if we get in a fight with those two, who knows what else Hughs would have us do."

"Maybe babysit kids in Kindergarten?" Allen smirks, wanting to see how Michael would respond to that.

Michael shakes his head, "No in the fuck way," he says and Allen laughs, "if they ain't my kids, I'm not gonna lift a finger."

"So," The omega hummed, "not entirely opposed to having kids, huh?"

Michael looked at the omega, "Not if it's with the right person."

Allen choked on air, feeling inexplicably flushed for a moment. "O-oh," he swallowed, "uh, anyone in m..."

Before he could finish the question, a new song starts playing from the jukebox from the restaurant. It's _First Day_  by Laura Shigihara. Max jumps up, groaning.

"I hate this song!"

"Well," Michael snorts, effectively changing the subject "I heard _that_  loud and clear."

Allen shrugs, in an attempt to compose himself. "W-well, it's a good song," he admits, "but yeah, uh, guess the problem with Jukeboxes is that they're subject to abuse by people with different taste, not always agreeing with your preference." He said, then an idea came to his mind. "That, or trolls." he smirks mischievously.

Michael caught it, smirking now too. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Time for some Jukebox warfare."

The two walks casually up to the jukebox and put in five quarters each.

"That should be enough to drive anyone crazy," Michael grins, checking out the music selection. "what should we play?"

Allen grins, "I vote for  _It's a small world_." he says and nearly loses it at Michael's horrified expression.

"That is  _evil_!" The alpha says, "you do realize that we'd have to listen to this song ten times too, right?"

Allen waves a dismissive hand, "Who said?" He brought out his phone, and earphones. "I'll put it in full blast."

"Awesome." 

Michael took the devices while Allen enters the song in and the two of them returns to their seats and wait for the song to come in. Allen got his music playing just as the first time the song plays. They could still hear the jukebox, but not as much as the self-entitled bullies.

Max and Kara roll their eyes. The second time, they eye Allen and Michael suspiciously but they feign innocence as they continued listening to the playlist Allen had chosen. The third time, Kara's face starts to look as though she's sucking on a lemon. The fourth time, Max jumps up.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! Kara, let's go!"

Max and Kara shoot the two one last dirty look before rushing out of the diner. Allen and Michael snickers, and the omega kept his phone before they take their rightful places at the counter.

"Ah, sweet success." Michael grins, "I'm surprised at you, Allen."

Allen blinks, cocking his head to the side. "Really?"

"Yeah, didn't expect you to be into Savage Garden. You give off a more wholesome vibe." The alpha grinned, and Allen made a look. "like Taylor Swift."

"I don't know what to make out of that."

Michael shrugs, "Just a musing, don't overthink it." he says. "But to be real, I thought you were going to be another goody two shoes." he admits, "Turns out, you've got guts too."

Allen grins, giving a shrug. "Well, in a way, I am a  _goody two shoes_ , but when it comes to bullies, especially if they involve my friends, don't count on me to back down easily."

Michael smirks, "So," he begins, "you're my friend now, huh?" he grins, "you sure about that?"

"Order for Allen!"

Allen grins, "That's me!" he says, although to the counter guy or Michael's comment, it wasn't sure.

The two take the meals and head toward the door. As they're leaving,  _It's a small world_  starts to play for the fifth time. An employee huffs irately, "Okay, who did this to the jukebox?"

"Let's go!" Michael grabs Allen by the hand and they rush away.

★★★★★★★★★ ＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

"They're back!" Autumn cheers.

Allen grins, "We come bearing milkshakes!"

"Yes! Gimme!"

Koh scoffs, "Excuse me, I think seniors should get priority." she says.

"Okay, okay. Everyone, form a line. You'll get your food." Maria barks, "and everyone should thank Michael and Allen for getting this for us!"

Everyone chimes in their gratitude. Allen smiles in response while Michael just waves a dismissive hand. They distribute the food and everyone returns to work with renewed enthusiasm. Two hours later, they get enough work done that Maria is satisfied for the day.

"Okay, everyone, that's the meeting,"

Autumn holds up her camera, "Hang on, before we go, could I get a picture with one of the banners for the yearbook?" she asks.

"Well," Maria looks around at the large collection of beautiful banners, "I don't see why not. Great work everyone." She picks up a banner and a big group joins her behind it.

"SMILE!"

Autumn takes the picture before turning to the group standing off to the side, and frowns. "Are you guys sure you don't want to be in the photo?" she turns to her boyfriend. "Wes?"

"Sorry Autumn, I think we're good."

Morgan nods, "This was more fun than I thought it was gonna be," she admits, "but we're not exactly yearbook material, you know?"

Allen frowned at Autumn's despondent expression, feeling the uneasy aura that was suddenly presented. Being a male omega, he was more sensitive to that, too. Looking around, Allen tried to think of a way to have the meeting not end on an awkward note. Then, he noticed Michael, taking the first banner they finished to join it with where Maria placed the others. 

"Hey Autumn, how about another photo with just me and Michael?"

Both Autumn and Michael looked up at that, the alpha freezing as if caught off guard by the suggestion.

"Uh, like," Allen feels chagrined for a moment, but he decided to press on. "maybe it can be a segment on the yearbook? Uh, first banner completed for the homecoming dance?" he suggested lamely.

Autumn blinked, pondering for a moment, looking at Allen and Michael before she smirked decisively. The omega had no idea what conclusion she came to, but it was better than the awkward air he felt earlier. Not to say that this wasn't an awkward situation itself, with Michael still staring at him with a hint of confusion and amusement. But it was a better awkward air, in any case.

"All right, get together you two." She grinned as she prepared her camera for one more chance.

Allen jumped a bit as he felt Michael's presence beside him, and he looked up beside him to see the alpha smirking down at him.

"If you wanted a picture with me, you just had to ask."

Allen blushed, but coughed into his hand and tried to play it cool. "I'll remember that for next time."

"If you can ambush me like this again next time," Michael snickers, "be my guest."

Autumn took the chance, and sent a wink towards Allen. "Don't worry, kid. Even if doesn't make it at the final edit, I'll give you a copy." she says and starts to walk towards Wes, who had been waiting for her by the exit.

"Hold on, I didn't mean—"

"Well, I'm glad you had some fun." Maria interjected, clapping her hands, "I'll see you all next week. Bye everyone!"

Michael walked off towards Morgan, sparing one more glance towards Allen before leaving. The omega sighed, and rushed towards the nearest bathroom once more. Allen walks out the parking lot moments later, and looks around for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to sunlight. He sees someone standing by Caleb's car.

"Emma?" The brunette hurries over to where the blond's standing. "Hi, Emma! What are you doing here?"

Emma blinks, not expecting to see him. "Allen! Hey, could you hide for a few minutes, maybe in your car?"

"Um, okay," Allen raises a brow. "Why?" Then, he hears a voice from behind and sees Caleb.

The alpha nods towards them, "See you tomorrow, Allen, Emma."

"Wait! Caleb, can I ask you something?"

Caleb blinks, confused by her earnestness. "Uh, sure?"

"I... um... was like wondering if... you'd maybe want to... you know... um, go out sometime... with... you know... me?"

Caleb furrows his brow, unable to understand what she was mumbling. "What?"

Emma closes her eyes and takes a breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime."


	7. Tryouts

"Oh... Emma," Caleb starts, unsure what to say. "Uh, thank you... But no."

They both stand there, silent. Refusing to look at each other. Allen looks at each of them. He opens his mouth, trying to break the silence before realizing that this doesn't really involve him at all.

"Um," The brunette rubs the back of his neck. "maybe I should give you some privacy."

Caleb frowns, "I think it's a little too late for that, Allen."

"I... I'm sorry," Emma sighs, "I just knew that if I held the question in another second, I'd lose my nerve Which probably would have been better than...  _this_."

Caleb shakes his head, "No, it's okay, just, you know..." he trails off, and the silence that follows is deafening.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Allen asks, unsure if he should do more than just ask or reach out to pat her in the back.

"No, but I will be."

"I like you as a person, Emma." Caleb finally speaks again, "but it's too soon after Zoe."

"So," Emma frowns, "you're just not ready to date?"

For a moment, Caleb's eyes meet Allen's to which the brunette returns with an expression of confusion. Then, Caleb looks away. "Yeah," he replies, "I guess that's what I'm saying. But it's not just that. I think you're someone I'll always see as a friend. I'd rather tell you that honestly than give you false hope. I've been on the other side of this, and I think it's better to know the truth."

"It's fine." Emma says quietly, "I kinda knew this would happen, but I was worried that I'd never have another chance at this."

"Well, I mean... I think you're really awesome, Emma. I do. But—"

Emma interrupts, "You have every right to say no." she says, "I don't want to be with someone who doesn't like me as much as I like them."

"I know you'll find someone."

"Me, too. Someday..."

Caleb hesitates before continuing, "Hey, I know things are awkward right now, but if you're up for it I'd still love to get to know you better as a friend."

"I'd like that." Emma tries for a smile.

Caleb nods, "I'll see you in class then?"

"Looking forward to it."

Caleb smiles. Allen and Emma watch as he gets into his car and drives away. The brunette sees tears starting to form in the blond's eyes.

"Is it safe to break down now?"

Allen finally comes over and pats her in the back. "Emma, I'm so proud of you."

"For what? Making a fool of myself?" Emma asks dejectedly.

Allen shakes his head, "For working up the courage to tell Caleb how you felt." he says. "That's not easy for anyone, let alone someone as shy as you."

"Thanks. I just wish I didn't feel like such an idiot." Emma sighs.

Allen frowns, "Love makes fools of us all, Emma." she puts her arms around him and the brunette pats her back comfortingly. "I'm here, Emma, I am."

"You know," Emma sniffs, "I... I can't get the feeling off that, if it was you who tried to ask him out, he might've said there was a chance... once he was ready to date again."

Allen raises a brow, "How do you figure?"

"You befriended him right off the bat; he liked you from the get go." Emma points out, "you were even able to comfort him after the break up."

Allen shakes his head, "That doesn't mean anything except that we became good friends fast," he says, "Besides, he teases me with Michael enough. Now... are you gonna be able to keep it together for the drive home?"

"I'm walking, actually." Emma tells him. "My mom needed the car today; she's working late."

Allen frowns, "Well, could your dad maybe pick you up?" he asks.

"He doesn't live with... He and my mom got..."

Allen bites his lip as Emma starts to cry again. "I'm sorry. How about you come over to my house the evening?" he suggests. "My dad's making fried chicken." Emma looks at him with a weak smile.

"That's my favorite."

"Then it's settled." Allen smiles, "let's go."

★★★★★★★★★ ＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

Later that afternoon, Allen and Emma finds themselves in his home. Emma used his bathroom first while Allen took that time to hide anything that indicates him being an omega into his drawer. His father wasn't home yet but he started on some food prepping so his dad wouldn't spend too much time cooking the chicken later. The brunette also did this so Emma can have some time on her own to collect herself. When he comes back into his room he brings a glass of water for her.

"Here you go."

Emma smiles, taking it. "Thanks, Allen." she says. "How's my face look? Can you tell I was crying?"

"You look much better." Allen says honestly.

Emma sighs, smiling in relief. "Good. Thanks got letting me use your bathroom to wash up."

"No problem," Allen grins, "you're feeling better then?"

"A little."

"That's a start."

"Yeah," Emma sighs, "I guess I'm just not sure where to go from here. I know it was a long shot but whenever I imagine my future, having Caleb in it was always at least possible."

"Well, he will be." Allen points out. "just as a friend."

"Yeah, and I'm glad for that but it's still hard." Emma admits. "you know, to let go of this fantasy."

Allen sits down on the floor. "You know what I think you need?"

"What?"

"A new activity."

Emma frowns, "Like a sport or something?"

"Sports, arts, anything that sounds fun to you." Allen says.

"Something to distract me?"

Allen nods, "And something to look forward to."

"That's not a bad idea," Emma smiles a bit. "But... you know how I get around new people."

"Hey, I'm new." Allen protests, "and we're friends right?"

Emma smirks. "That's only because you won't let me be shy around you." she points out.

"Well, what if we signed up for something together?" Allen suggests.

"Maybe," Emma considers, "what were you thinking?"

Allen shrugs, pulling out a tryout application form he was planning on passing tomorrow. "Football."

"Football?" Emma blinks, "I mean, I know because of ABO dynamics, most sports can be co-ed now but... I can't join football! Caleb will think that I'm stalking him!"

Allen shakes his head. "No, he won't." he says. "we'll try out together and it'll be obvious that you're there because of me rather than him."

"But," Emma frowns, "it would be so awkward."

Allen shrugs, "Sure, at first, but I bet if you spent more time together as part of the team it would actually end up being less awkward. Sometimes, when people decide to stay friends if things don't work out, it doesn't really happen because they think too much on how awkward it would be. You don't want to end up falling out of being friends with him, do you?"

"But... what if I get tackled?"

Allen had to give her that. "Okay, that's fair. Maybe you could help the team out some other way?" he suggests.

"Hmm... Do you think Coach Burke needs an assistant?"

"Wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Okay," Emma concedes, "if you're sure about this, I'm in."

Just then, they hear a knock on the door, Allen calls out, "Come in."

"Hey-o," Scott steps into the room. "you must be Emma. Allen texted me that you were staying for dinner tonight?"

Emma smiles politely, "If it's not too much trouble."

"None at all," Scott grins, "is everything going okay in here?"

Allen nods, "We're fine," he says. "Emma and I decided we're going to join the football team."

Scott blinks, not expecting that. He knew his son, while not entirely majoring in athletics, was still pretty good at sports. But after Allen's presentation as an omega, he figured he would be a little reserved about trying out for a team. But if Allen decided it would be fine, he would support him all the way. Omega athletes, although rare, still existed after all.

"Fantastic, you'll be achieving your _goals_!"

Allen fakes a laugh, "Ha. Ha. But I think you're thinking of ' _touchdowns_ ' not ' _goals._ ' dad." he points out.

Scott starts speaking in a British accent. "I don't know what you're talking about, _guv'nah!_ "

"Dad!" Allen groans involuntarily but Emma chuckles, "you're embarrassing me in front of my new friend!"

Scott grins, "That's what I'm here for." His son rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay. Well, I came to let you know the dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Could you two help me set the table?"

"All right, all right." Allen says, "we're coming."

★★★★★★★★★ ＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

After dinner, Allen and Emma returns to his room where she receives a text that her mom would be stuck in work until midnight.

"That's rough," Allen frowns, "have you told her about Caleb?"

Emma shakes her head. "No, she's got enough on her mind." she sighs, "I should be getting home. Do you think you can give me a ride?"

"No problem, Emma. But..." Allen frowns, "are you sure you'll be okay staying home alone this late at night?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I—I'm used to it."

Allen didn't really think now was the best time for Emma to be alone. "Emma, stay here." he suggests. "we'll make tonight awesome!"

"Oh, you don't need to do that!"

"But would you prefer if I did?"

Emma bites her lip. "Well... yes."

"Then it's no trouble," Allen grins, "text your mom and tell her she can pick you up here."

Emma let's out a grateful sigh. "Thank you so much, Allen. You really are the best." she says.

"I'm just being a friend," Allen shrugs, "Now, what do we do first?"

For the next few hours, Allen and Emma talks about everything the two of them can think of. Emma mentioned an experience about her hair catching fire one time, they played one round at a board game, Allen introduced her to some beyonce songs and told her about his pet hamster who was currently at the vet taking some vaccination shots.

Emma also showed Allen this game app called _CHOICES_  made by Pixelberry. As a girl who enjoyed novels as much as she enjoyed games, it was one of her favorites.

"In the book I'm playing now, it's about friends who get stuck in a mysterious island. I chose the blond avatar, since I am one, but gave her a different name since she's prettier than me."

"Emma, don't sell yourself short." Allen says, "you're beautiful."

Emma smiles, "Aw, thanks. But seriously, I also find it awkward playing a character using my name." she says, "Go on, try it out Allen. We can be _Choices_  buddy if you like it, too."

After choosing his avatar and sticking with the default name, Allen started the game. Immediately, he sees the appeal. Good BGM and the graphics were cool, too. The plot is intriguing on the get-go, and the transitioning from terror to peaceful wasn't awkward at all. He figured that the first part was a dream, since the backdrop for each character dialogues didn't seem linked to each other too much.

**CHOICES: Endless Summer**

  


He already noticed that the black guy seemed a lot like Sean. And he was pretty sure, if there was a love routes feature in this game, Emma might've tried to aim for this guy. Sure enough, Emma was blushing and Allen can see that she was playing the game now herself. The other guy though, the shaggy light-haired brunette with a green jacket, reminded him of Michael. And with him somehow being like a bad boy archetype, he had a feeling he knew which guy he was going after in this game.

"I knew it," Emma laughs when Allen asks that if they could date the characters and points out he wanted to try for the blond guy, "you do like Michael."

"What, no, I just..." Allen stutters and flushes, before finally giving up. "Okay, fine, you caught me. I think he's really cool and he intrigues me.... doesn't hurt that he's pretty hot, too..." he sighs, because it was no use arguing about it anymore. "now stop teasing or I won't continue playing."

Emma just giggles but says nothing more.

 

The more he played, the more Jake Mackenzie, the sarcastic pilot, seemed like Michael. He had no inhibitions poking fun with a person he just met, not to mention the immediate flirting and cocky personality. Emma teased him about making his avatar flirt back so easily just like he himself had with Michael this morning. Allen scowled and protested that those were the only options given anyway.

   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So since the MC can sing," Emma grins, "How about you sing, too? I was a little disappointed when you didn't sing when Ezra asked at party. We can do karaoke next, I have an app on my phone."

Allen frowns, putting his phone down. "Uhm, not that I don't want to sing for you Emma or anything, but..." he bites his lip. "I really can't..."

"Why not?" Emma cocks her head to the side, "Is something wrong with you? Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I don't mean to be nosy."

The brunette shakes his head, making a placating gesture. "No, no, I mean, you're not... It's just..." he sighs. "I... Emma, I've only known you for a few days but... I do... I do consider you as my best friend, and... Well, if I tell you why I can't sing, well, carelessly at least... You have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Of course I'd keep it a secret, but Allen, I wouldn't want to force you to tell me."

"No, I.... To be honest, this has been bothering me a lot and since I'm always with you, I think it'd be a load of my chest if you knew." Allen tries to smile, "It also helps that you're a beta. Just... promise me you won't freak out that much."

Emma nods, taking his hands. "You've been there for me all this time since we met," she says. "So I'll be here for you, too, Allen."

"Okay, Emma, here it is..." Allen takes a breath. "I can't sing because omega notes also acts like a mating call and could attract unwanted alphas."

Emma thinks and processes that, looking at Allen. "So you're an omega," she concludes, "I... sort of had a feeling, ever since you told me that Zoe was a beta. And... I guess now I know why you had to lie."

"You're not mad?"

"Why should I be? You're just trying to protect yourself," Emma says, "But... if that's the case, are you sure you should really try out for football? I mean, we could just both be assistants together."

Allen shakes his head, "No, I've decided to become a player." he says, "Singing in concerts was already taken from me, I'm not going to give up on athletics too. It'll be fine, there are omega females who became sport athletes too. I mean, Mia is an omega."

"I think cheer leading and football are entirely different, and you're a  _male_  omega." Emma points out, "But fine, if you want to go through it, I'll support you however I can. But if it gets rough, I think it'd help if you had someone with more muscle knowing about this to back you up, too. Maybe we should tell Caleb, too. He's in the team already, after all."

Allen rubs the back of his neck, "Actually," he begins shyly, "Michael already knows, so..." he pauses at Emma smirks, "Shut up."

"I'm not offended at all that he's the first to know between the two of us." Emma chuckles. "so don't worry, you're not getting any judgments here."

Allen frowned, worrying his lower lip. "Really?" he wondered. "you don't think it's weird that I've known Michael for barely even a week, and I'm already so into him?"

"Well, I'm not even sure to what extent that is," Emma admitted, looking concerned. "But... I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Just... take it one step at a time?"

Allen hummed, and a brief silence passed before the blond got the brunette to continue the game.

"Okay," Allen decides as he plays further, enjoying the intrigue he feels whenever choosing what to say and how the characters react to it, building the personality of his own character in the process. "I love this game."

Emma grins, "See? What did I tell you?"

   

"Okay," Allen narrows his eyes as he stares at the game. "I hope Caleb and Michael don't get into petty heated arguments like these two. Time to mediate."

    

"You're definitely like the MC, Allen. Much more than I am, I have to say."

Allen turns to Emma, "What makes you say that?"

"You're definitely the leader type." Emma explains, "like when you gathered us to find Caleb after the whole thing with Brian and Zoe, and later when you get into the story, you definitely don't hesitate to stick up for your friends. Just like the MC."

"Just trying to do what I think is right, Emma." he grins, holding up his phone. "Both IRL and in  _ES_."

Emma chuckles, "So I introduced you to one of my favorite games and you told me a big secret." she says "This has been so much fun!"

Allen grins, "I guess we're officially friends... no, best friends! You're the Diego to my Taylor."

"Haha, and you're the Diego to my Melody."

"Who?"

"That's what I named my  _ES_  avatar."

"So we're both Diego," Allen grins, "maybe now we should take the next step."

Emma raises a brow, "What... what do you mean?"

"Maybe we should make our friendship...  _FaceSpace_  official!"

Emma laughs, "Heh. That would be great," she says, "But I don't have an account. I was always kind of worried that I'd be the one person on that site without any friends."

"Well not anymore!" Allen grins, "And I'm not just talking about me and Caleb. Think of all the people you've been hanging out with over the last few days, people like Maria, Michael, Aiden... In some weird way, they are all your friends now!"

Emma smiles brightly, "In that case, maybe it's time for me to finally sign up." she says.

"Awesome." Allen boots up his PC and opens the website and starts typing. "okay then, we need some info. When's your birthday?"

"August 9."

"Hometown?"

"Cedar Cove."

"Interests?"

"Book, history, cartoons, computer, games..." Emma listed. "What else?"

Allen pauses for a thought, "What about  _making new friends_?"

"You don't think that'll sound desperate?" Emma frowns.

Allen shrugs, "I think it sounds positive." he says.

"If you says so."

Allen types it in, "Okay, last question; Relationship sta—oh."

"I think you know  _that_  already." Emma frowns.

Allen rubs the back of his neck, chagrined. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay." Emma says. "I should've known this would come up when creating  _FaceSpace_. And I know it's really obvious I'm single."

"It's not that obvious!"

Emma shakes her head, "I just don't know if I want to be reminded of it every time I look at my profile."

"I think you should be proud of who you are." Allen says honestly.

Emma raises a brow, "How is not being able to get a date something to be proud of?"

"Emma, if you really wanted a date, you could have one." Allen says, "What you want is a  _good_  date. You have standards, and that's definitely something to be proud of."

Emma leans over the chair and hugs Allen from behind, "Hey, Allen?"

"Yeah, Emma?"

"You're the best."

"Oh, thanks."

"No, really." Emma continues. "I mean it. I know I'm weird. And I'm probably scaring you off by being so clingy after knowing you for two days."

Allen shakes his head. "You're not, I promise."

"You don't need to lie to me," Emma sighs, "I bet you think I'm the whiniest girl on the planet."

"You, whiny?" Allen repeats.

"Yesterday with Brian, this afternoon with Caleb, then..." Emma stands back up and starts to pace the room. "The whole thing with my mom."

Allen frowns, spinning on his chair, "Emma, do you want to talk about it?"

"It's..." Emma starts, "It's really not a big deal. She's always busy with work, it's just one more thing that went wrong. It's just been a lot to handle, you know? It sorta has been ever since I found out my parents were getting a divorce."

Allen bites his lower lip, worrying it before sighing deeply. "Emma, I get it, I... I've been there too."

"You mean...?" Emma blinks.

Allen swallows thickly, "Yeah," he starts, "I know every divorce is different but, well, I think I can understand better than most what you're going through." he says. "It's okay, you know, not be _okay._ "

"When did it happen?"

"Years ago," Allen answers, "She doesn't even know about me being an omega, since we're not really in speaking terms."

"I'm sorry."

Allen tries for a smile, "It's okay, I have my dad. He's the best. And, well, I'm used to it now."

"I wish I could be." Allen stands up and hugs Emma tightly, she stays there for a long time, her head rested on the brunette's shoulder. "Is this what they call... an Omega's maternal care?"

Allen shrugs, "Maybe. I haven't really been an omega long enough to say otherwise." he admits.

"Allen," Emma sighs, "thank you."

Allen pulls back, "Anytime, Emma. But there's still one more thing your _FaceSpace_ profile is missing."

"What is it?"

Allen grins, "A profile picture, of course." he says, pulling out his phone from his pocket. "Come on, I'll take a picture of you."

"Actually," Emma begins, pulling out her own phone. "I was hoping you could be in the picture, too."

"You mean like a selfie?"

"Yeah!"

"Of course, let's do it."

Emma holds up her phone and Allen stands by her, waiting for the shutter sound. "Posting... and posted!"

"Nice."

"Oh, look! I've got a friend request!"

"Gee! I wonder who it could be."

Emma gives him a goofy smile, "Congratulations, Allen! You're officially my first  _FaceSpace_  friend."

"Hooray! I'm gonna tag you in so many stupid memes."

"Oh, no." Emma grins, "not the stupid memes."

"Oh, Emma. So innocent, two months on here, and your sense of humor will be warped beyond all belief, mark my words."

Emma crosses her arms and shakes her head. "No way, not gonna happen."

"That's what they all say." Allen says sagely.

Just then, the two hears the doorbell ring. "That must be my mom!"

"Wow, it's past midnight." Emma rushes around the room, collecting her things. "Don't forget your phone."

"Right, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow Allen."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Allen gives her a hug and walk her to the door.

★★★★★★★★★ ＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

The following morning, after school most club begin their tryouts.

"Welcome to football tryouts!" A black man with brown eyes, black hair and beard says. He wears a grey suit with a light blue shirt and a navy blue tie. "I'm Mr. Burke, the varsity coach. We have several spots to fill today, so I'm looking forward to seeing what you all can do. I've got three star players helping me out today. Boys, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Brian, the Quarterback. I'm basically the most important person on the team."

"And I'm Caleb, a wide receiver. Brian and I are supposed to work _together_  with our  _teammates_ to form the offense."

Brian and Caleb glare at each other but Julian quickly interrupts.

"I'm Julian, my position is running back. And I'm also the team captain." he looks to the other two, "And this is team captain me saying  _get your act together_ , or you're in for it later."

Caleb and Brian turns away from each other.

"I also like for you all to meet Emma, she's going to be my assistant for the season."

Emma squeaks, "Oh! Um, you want me to say something?"

"How about ' _Hi,_ '?"

"Hi, everyone," Emma chimes.

Burke nods, "Emma's going to be helping us out behind the scene. So let's get down to business, the homecoming game is only six weeks away, and I'm looking for players who can guarantee us a win against Hearst High." he looks down at his clip board. "Allen Sanchez, you're up first!"

Brian, Caleb, and Julian get into position and Allen braces himself. Brian gives a sloppy throw, but Allen—who was expecting any hard throw from the bully—catches the football easily.

"Aw come on!"

Allen grins smugly before winding up and throwing the ball across the field. The ball sails through the air and lands right into Caleb's hands. "Good throw!" He grins at Allen, giving him a thumbs up, which the brunette returns.

"You're going easy on him, Caleb." Brian scowls.

Julian walks up to the sophomore, "I'm up," he gets into position. "come at me, bro."

"Got it," Allen nods, taking a breath before rushing towards Julian.

From his plant step, he explodes up and into Julian, bringing both of his arms up and under his arms, and both of his hands up behind the senior's back. Bringing his arms up, Allen takes Julian off the ground, forcing him to lose his momentum, balance, and footing.

"Oof!" Julian grunts as he falls back, lying on the ground.

Allen blinks, "Oh, no!" he goes over, "are you okay?"

"Good job, Allen," Julian manages to say, smiling, accepting the sophomore's hand up. "And now I'm going to give Adam a piece of my mind for not recruiting you to our school last year."

Allen grins. "Okay, you go do that." He says before returning where the other prospective players were.

"Nicely done." Burke nods towards him.

"Does that mean I made it?" Allen asks earnestly, not wanting to leave Emma when he promised they were doing this together.

Burke smirks, "No promises, but you definitely have the talent we're looking for." he says before calling out the next name.

Later, those who were done with their turns had a water break while kicker prospects lined up in front of Brian, who was  _supposed_  to be showing them the standard way to kick a football but failed miserably. Most likely embarrassed, he dumped the task on Emma. Who turned out to be not quite bad at it, she kicked it better and farther than Brian had anyway, sailing across the field and right at the endzone. Everyone was impressed, even Burke.

"Have a good weekend. Lists will be posted on Monday," Burke announces, signaling the end of practice. "Thank you and good luck."

★★★★★★★★★ ＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

After tryouts, Allen meets Emma by his locker. "So that went much better than expected." she says with a grin.

"No kidding, your kicking demonstration pretty much made my day." Allen chuckles, putting some textbooks in his bag. "You didn't tell me you had an athletic side."

Emma shrugs, "My dad is a big fan, instead of playing tea time we'd bond over running at the park playing football." she looks at the brunette's bag. "Uh, Allen? Is there a reason you have two math textbooks?"

"I do?" Allen blinks.

Emma points to a math textbook in his locker, then to one in his backpack.

"Shoot, I think I picked up someone else's during homeroom." Allen takes the textbook out of his backpack and sees the name  _Brian Crandall_  scrawled on the inside cover. "You've gotta be kidding me..." he groans.

Emma bites her lip, "At least you know where to find him," she says. "I'd offer to go with you, but..."

"No need," Allen shakes his head, "I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye, Allen!"

Allen heads back to the football field to find Julian, Caleb, and Brian cleaning up. Unfortunately, it was the red headed alpha that notices his return first. "Oh, look Caleb!" He grins obnoxiously. "Your little boyfriend is here to pick you up."

Allen scowls, contemplating the idea of throwing the hardbound textbook at the Brian's head. "Seriously?" he shakes his head. "Caleb and I are just friends."

"Oh really? Then what are you hanging around him so much for?" Brian taunts.

Caleb growls, stepping in front of Allen defensively. "It's called being a good friend," he says, "not that that's something you would know anything about."

"Wasn't talking to you, dude." Brian leers "and I'm just saying, nothing is more pathetic than a beta fame-hounding an alpha."

Allen glares at him, "How about an alpha singing his own praises cause no one else will?" he snaps, "and is  _Beta_  the worse thing you can call me? Last I check, majority of the human population are betas."

"Yeah, and that means they're all losers, just like you, you little shit."

Caleb grabs Brian by the front of his shirt, "If you talk down Allen one more time, I'm gonna—"

"Both of you need to stop,  _NOW_." Julian glowers, finally stepping in. "I've had it with you two, tryouts was bad enough. How do you think it affects the team's image when prospective players sees the star players bickering like petty grade-schoolers?"

"Caleb's the one who keeps picking fights."

"You stole my girlfriend! I have every right to be angry about that!"

Julian holds the bridge of his nose, as if trying to maintain his patience. "Of course you're allowed to be angry. But this is not the time or place! Besides, get over the girl and try someone better. Allen's single so—"

" _Captain_ ," Caleb says sharply, and Allen raises a brow. "it's not—"

Allen nods, crossing his arms, "It's not that easy to get over someone, Julian. And like I said, just friends."

Caleb nods in agreement, but with a little reluctance. Julian narrows his eyes before it widens slightly in understanding, "I see. Well, regardless, what happens off the field stays off the field. You owe that much to the rest of the team. Understood?"

"Yes, Julian."

"Brian?"

"Yeah, Julian. Sure."

Julian sighs, "Thank you. Now," he turns to the shortest sophomore present, "Allen, what's up?"

"I found, uh, Brian's textbook and came to return it."

Brian narrows his eyes, "Seriously?" he says, "that's all?"

"Yeah," Allen hands him back the book. "so... I think I'll be going now."

Caleb calls out to his retreating form, "I'll see you on Monday, Allen." he sees Allen wave back before disappearing back inside the school.

"So... he doesn't know?" Julian steps beside him as Brian went to the showers.

Caleb shakes his head, "We just met two days ago."

"Yeah, but, you plan on making a move?"

"He likes someone else."

"Does the  _someone_  like him back?"

Caleb doesn't say anything.

"Then you're still in the game," Julian pats him in the back, "don't give up before even trying, man. You'll regret it. now come on, let's hit the showers."

★★★★★★★★★ ＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

On Allen's way to the parking lot, he hears music coming from the band room. He peeks in and sees Aiden at the piano. The musician looks up and nods for the brunette to come in. The door creeks as Allen enters and Aiden takes his hands off the keys.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Allen frowns, "I was just passing by."

Aiden shakes his head. "Oh, no. I live for audiences, especially ones who tell me I play well." he grins.

"Well," Allen chuckles, "that's an understatement. You certainly are talented."

Aiden beams, "Want to hear more?" he asks. "I'll be here for a while."

"Sure, thanks." Allen agrees, coming closer. "So what song were you playing just now?"

Aiden blinks, "You don't recognize it?"

"Well, I recognize the tune." Allen says, "but I'm not good at remembering titles."

Aiden shrugs, "Mozart's Sonata 16 in C." he says.

 _I really wonder why these guys didn't give one-word nouns when naming their pieces._ Allen thinks.  _I would've called it 'Gentle' or 'Serenity.'_

"It's one of my favorites."

Allen nods, "Well, why don't you play it from the beginning for me?"

"I'd be honored."

Allen takes a seat across from Aiden and listens as he starts to play. The brunette watches in awe as the asian's fingers glide effortlessly across the keys. He notices Allen looking and the two of them exchanges smiles. All the while, he continues to play flawlessly. Allen closes his eyes and let's the song wash over him, feeling the melody as if it was running across his veins as he hums in tune to the music then sings nonsensical lyrics, like _Na-na-na_ , drumming his fingers on his lap.

Suddenly, Aiden stops playing and Allen opens his eyes, looking at his friend in confusion.

"Your voice... it's... wow." Aiden breathes, "I mean, not that you were really singing for real, but I can already tell that your range, by that tune alone... it's extraordinary."

Allen stiffens, widening his eyes. "O-oh?" he stammers, "Uh, thanks, I..."

"I know you just tried out for football, but is it too late to ask if you'd like to join band?" Aiden smiles, "I think you really have potential, dude. We don't normally have vocal arrangements, but we can do something about it. It'd be nice having someone level-headed around too when dealing with Ezra's ego."

The brunette rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Uh, well, that sounds nice but..." he fumbles with his words.

"Hey," Aiden frowns suddenly, "Do you smell that? It's like—"

Suddenly, the door slams open and Michael strides in. "Hey there, sorry," he grabs Allen by the wrist. "I need to borrow Allen, it's an emergency."

"Hey, you can't just..."

Allen interrupts, "No, he's right. Sorry Aiden, maybe we can talk again some other time." he tries for a smile.

"Sure, I guess," Aiden frowns, thoroughly confused. "See you guys around, then."

Michael didn't let Allen reply as he drags him out of there and outside the parking lot. "What were you thinking?"

"I... wasn't?" Allen answers, chagrined. "I mean, the way he played was so nice and I just missed being able to sing freely. I used to be part of the choir group at my old school. I couldn't help..."

Michael sighs, running a hard through his hair. "Well, you need to  _help_  it, got it? You're lucky most of everybody is out of school by this time, and the population of alphas in Berry High is a single digit number." he scolds, "things could've escalated otherwise."

"I'm sorry," Allen whimpers, unsure why he feels down all of the sudden. But there was something about upsetting Michael that really got to him. "I didn't mean... I mean, I was just humming..."

Michael sighs, "Yeah, yeah, okay. I was just caught off guard when I felt a pull to go to the music room, of all places, and kinda freaked a bit. I'm just glad I was the one passing by and not anyone else like, say, Brian. Anyway, it's all good. Just be careful next time." he says.

"Michael, why weren't you affected by it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're an alpha, right?" Allen points out, "I was told that if an alpha hears the omega note, they lose their mind."

Michael shrugs, "Not really sure, I mean, yeah, I was affected but somehow I was still more in control to intervene than do anything else. And it's not like you were really  _singing_  singing. Anyway, let's just be happy I didn't lose it." he frowns, looking down at Allen. "I wouldn't want to hurt you after all."

"I..." Allen flushes, looking away. "Thanks..."

★★★★★★★★★ ＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

After that little incident, Allen did some research about the omega note. It turns out that the affect of the note to alphas depending on whether they were  _Pures_  or  _Halfs_. The  _Pures_  are ABO individuals when both parents are similar to the offspring. In other words, if both parents are alphas and the child is an alpha, then the child is a  _Pure._  If not and both parents have different presentation and the child only takes up after one of them in terms of presentation, then that's a  _Half_. So that's what Allen was, a  _Half_ , since his mother was an omega. But there's another type called the  _Rare_. Even if male omegas are, indeed, considered rare, Allen wasn't one in regards to this technicality. _Rares_  meant that the child takes after none of his parents presentation and is a stand alone.

And the alpha  _Rares_  are said to be the most in control of their instincts.

"So... Michael's a  _Rare_ , huh..."

"Who's Michael?"

Allen screams, startled out of his wits as he turns around on his chair, finding his dad leaning on his dad. " _Daaaaad!_  You scared me!"

"Oooh~ you're not looking at porn now, are you?"

Allen narrows his eyes, "Dad..."

"You know I'm just teasing," Scott comes over and ruffles his son's curls, "seriously though, who's Michael?"

Allen flushes, looking back down to the keyboard. "He's... just a friend from school."

"Mhm," Scott hums teasingly. " _just a friend_ , I heard that before. Should I be reading him the right act?"

"Daaaad..."

Scott glances at the computer, "Ah, I see, reading up on that  _Omega note_  huh?" he scans through it, "So you think Michael's a  _Rare_  huh? How come? Did something happen?"

"Well, not really." Allen rubs the back of his neck, "well, nothing worrisome, but..." he tells his dad about what happened earlier, with Aiden and Michael.

Scott nods in understanding, "Ah, I see. Well, I'm happy to know that you have some friends already in the know, makes me relax a little more." he admits, crossing his arm. "but you know, there could be another reason he didn't give in to instincts."

"What's that?"

Scott grins, wiggling brows, "Well~ they say alphas have better control of their primary instincts if it involved their Soulmate...." he says.

Allen narrows his eyes before using the throw pillow he was leaning on to whack his dad. Scott laughs before wrestling the pillow out of his son's hands and returning the attack before going back to work. If Allen went to search about soulmates afterwards, well, he wouldn't ever admit it to his dad who would never let him hear the end of it.

★★★★★★★★★ ＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

Monday, after school Allen walks into school when Caleb spots him. "Allen!" he starts excitedly, "where have you been?"

"Eh?" Allen blinks, stopping in his tracks. "I just got here. Why?"

Caleb grins, "The tryout results just got posted!"

"What? Oh, I almost forgot. Did I make the team?"

"See for yourself."


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters will no longer strictly follow the chapter by chapter sequence of the actual visual novel.

"The lists are up! The lists are up!"

Payton squeals and instantly, a crowd forms around the bulletin board with Allen and Emma in the back.

"I made first chair trombone!" Myra cheers.

Allen fights his way through the throng of students and try to scan for his name, before he finds it and breaks into a grin. "I'm the new running back!"

"Oh my gosh!" Emma exclaims as the crowd slowly dies down and she checks out the bulletin herself. "Allen, look!" she points to a spot low on the list.

Allen blinks as he takes a look, "Emma Hawkins...  _Kicker_?!" he grins, "I guess you really impressed Coach at tryouts! Are you gonna accept? There's a chance you'll get tackled."

"I... I think I will," Emma smiles a bit. "if the coach thinks I can handle it, then so do I!"

Allen laughs, giving her a quick embrace. "I'm so proud of you Emma!" he pulls back, "and the best part is we'll makes so many new friends together!"

"I'm scared but it's a good kind of scared."

Allen shakes his head, "You'll be fine, I'll be right there." he says.

Suddenly, a new voice joins them.

"Bravo you two," Michael says with a smirk, "remind me to buy a ' _Congratulations_ ' card." he says.

Allen makes a look, "You know," he says, "it's sometimes hard to tell if you're being sarcastic or not."

"Oh, I'm _definitely_ being sarcastic."

Allen rolls his eyes, "I get it. You're Mr. ' _I'm too cool to take place in extracurricular activities._ ' We're all very impressed." he says.

"Sounds like you've got me pegged," Michael grins, "of course if you actually want to get to know me, you could always come hang out with me and my friends at lunch."

Allen blinks, "Wait... is that a genuine invitation or... are you being sarcastic again?" he asks.

"This time it's genuine. If you want to hang out, meet me outside after third bell."

Allen shrugs, "In that case, I'll see you there." he says.

"You got a habit of saying just what I want to hear."

"Lucky you."

Michael chuckles, "See you at lunch," he turns and walks away.

"Wow, did he just..." Emma turns towards her friend, "are you going on a date with him?"

Allen narrows his eyes, "I wouldn't exactly call it that, we're just hanging out." he says, "besides, his other friends will be there too."

"If you say so."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥(Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C)♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

At lunch, Allen meets up with Michael in front of the school. "So where does the great Michael Harrison go at lunch?" he asks in a playful tone, "let me guess, an underground poker ring? A fight club? A... bar?"

"Hop on my motorcycle and find out," Michael smirks, "sorry, I didn't bring an extra helmet."

Allen backtracks, thinking that the lack of an extra helmet was the least of the issue there. His dad wouldn't kill him but he'd be so disappointed, and that was even worse for him. He love his father and the trust they maintained of one another. If Michael turned out to be a dangerous guy after all, that would just suck.

"I... I mean," he stammers, "My dad wouldn't want me to—"

"Relax," Michael laughs, "I'm just messing with you. We're just walking over to the parking lot over there."

Allen pouts, crossing his arms, "That wasn't funny."

"Sure about that?" Michael smirks, poking the shorter boy,

Allen tries to maintain the pout before giving in and batting the hand away, "Okay, maybe it's a little funny."

Michael winks and escorts Allen to the parking lot where a group of his friends are hanging out. They're listening to music on an amp hooked up to a phone and practicing skateboard tricks.

"'Sup Michael."

"Brought some fresh meat?" Koh grins, "Oh, it's Sanchez no.2."

"Go easy on him guys," Michael smirks, "Allen is sensitive."

Allen huffs, "Hey!"

"I don't know," Wes laughs, "he looks pretty tough to me."

Allen grins, "Thank you, Wes." he says. "but it really depends. I'm not a pushover, but if a fight can be avoided I much prefer that route."

"So, you're a goody two shoes?" Morgan says, but not being mean about it.

Koh smiles, "Seems like a lot of our friends are going for your type these days." she says.

They look over out to Wes who smirks back.

"Autumn and I are very happy," He protests, "you girls do know what happiness is, right? You should try it sometime."

Morgan rolls her eyes, "I sometimes think I should make a recording of you talking just so I could play it back to you and make you realize how boring you sound." she teases, "anyway, enough small talk. We're going to grill the new guy and tell him all of Michael's secrets."

"Whoa, what" Michael blinks, "Do I get a say in this?"

Morgan takes Allen by the arm, "Obviously not," she and Koh takes him aside. "So~"

"Er, yeah?"

"Seems like you and Michael are getting pretty close," Morgan starts, "are you dating?"

Allen flushes, shaking his head. "No, but... I guess you can say I'm working on it."

"Thought so."

"In that case, it's probably my duty to tell you to watch out." Morgan continues, "it's nothing against you. It's just... Michael's got some serious walls up."

Koh nods, frowning. "A couple other people tried to date him, it hasn't gone too well."

"What happened?"

Morgan purses her lip, "You... don't need to know." she says.

"We're just trying to protect you; Adam will have my head if I didn't, too."

"And him,"

Allen raises a brow, "Protect him?" he repeats.

"Everyone's got a weakness," Morgan shrugs, "even alphas."

Allen nods, "Thanks," he says, "I'll keep that in mind."

The three walks back to find Allen taking a video of Wes trying to jump over a pile of rocks on his skateboard.

"You gonna try next?"

Michael shakes his head, "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm strictly a videographer."

"Because you're scared?" Allen grins cheekily.

Michael snorts, "Because these are my best jeans, and I don't intend on tearing them to shreds." he says.

Wes skates up and offers Allen his board, "What about you?" he asks, "want to give it a shot?"

"Skateboard? This would be my first time." Allen admits.

Wes grins, "Well, they say there's a first time for everything."

Allen shrugs and decides to give it a go, taking the skateboard and starts skating toward the rubble. Michael frowns, alarm signals going off on his head as he continues videoing.

"Hey!" Allen grins, "this is going just fine! I—" Just then, he feels the board going out from under him. He yelps, preparing for the impact of hard concrete against his skin.

"Got you!"

Allen looks up and realizes that he landed on top of Michael who slide under him and cushioned his fall. "You caught me." he blinks in disbelief.

"I happened to be in the area," Michael grunts, "don't make a big deal out of it."

The two stands and dust themselves off. Allen looks down at Michael's legs and sees that the knees of his jeans are torn to shreds. The brunette frowns.

"Your jeans..."

Michael stiffens, "You were moving fast," he says, "I had to skid to catch you."

"I'm sorry..."

Michael shakes his head, "Don't be," he says, "I... was getting tired of these anyway. I'll get another pair."

"Michael..." Allen starts, taking the alpha's hand. "thank you."

For a moment, the two stare into each other's eyes, lost in their moment. Just then, the bell rings and Michael jerks his hand away, startled.

"I..." He stammers, "we should be going."

Wes smirks, "Since when are you in such a rush to get to class?"

Without another word, Michael turns and walks away. "Well," Morgan starts, exchanging glances with all of them. "that was... _interesting_."

"Yeah..." Allen nods, "that's one way to put it, I guess..."

**★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★**

"Hey Emma," Caleb greets, approaching the blond girl. "congratulations in making the team."

Emma looks up, smiling a bit. "Oh, uh, thanks Caleb." she says.

"So, why are you eating alone today?" Caleb asks, making a show of looking around. "isn't Allen around?"

Emma shrugs, "He met up with Michael for lunch," she says.

"Oh," Caleb stiffens up a bit before taking a seat. "do you mean, like, a date?"

Emma blinks, "Uh... well, I thought that too, but Michael's friends are there too so I guess it isn't one." she says.

"Ah, well, that's good." Caleb sighs before catching himself, "Uh, I mean... that is..."

Emma widens her eyes, realization dawning on her before frowning. "Caleb," she begins, "if it was Allen who tried asking you out the other day, would you have turned him down completely or would you have ask him to wait till you were ready?"

"I..." Caleb pauses, before frowning. "I... think, maybe... I... Are you mad?"

Emma sighs, shaking her head. "No, of course not. I mean, it's a little sad, but I can sort of understand." she says. "Allen is pretty amazing, after all."

"Yeah..." Caleb sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "and... I know he kinda likes Michael, and I didn't mind that at first, even considered helping things along, too, but after the whole thing with Zoe and the way he knew just what to say... Shit," he shakes his head, "I'm such a jerk, talking to you about this after..."

Emma shakes her head, patting his hand, "We agreed to stay friends, and that's what I'll be right now; your friend." she smiles a bit, "and... well, I'm glad you trust me enough to share this to me."

"Thanks, Emma... you're pretty cool, too." Caleb returns her smile, "thing is... now, I don't know what to do. Should I try going after him or not?"

Emma worries her bottom lip, wondering how to answer that. She knew Allen had a thing for Michael, and she wants to support him with that but at the same time, she wanted to support Sean.  _How would Allen deal with something like this?_  The blond wonders. Then she thinks of something. "Well," she starts, "they're not  _technically_  together yet. So I don't think there's anything wrong with going for the pursuit. Just... try not to force it too much."

"I see..." Caleb nods and becomes silent for a moment in contemplation. "Thanks, Emma. I'll keep that in mind." he smiles before blinking in realization, "Oh, I almost forgot the real reason I came over; if you find Allen later, tell him that if you both are in, Julian was planning go over to  _Golden Griddle_  after practice to celebrate you guys making the team."

Emma smiles, "Sure Caleb," she says, "I'd like that. Um, if... uh, Allen isn't going to be available, is it fine if I still come?"

"Of course, Emma. You're in the team too," Caleb nods, smiling. "It would be great."

Emma beams, "Thanks Caleb."

**★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★**

After school that day, Allen arrives last in the gym's locker room. He knew Burke was briefed on his situation, so it would be best for him to come in a little later than the team so that they wouldn't dress with him and he can freely apply his scent blockers. If it comes up as to why he's allowed to keep doing that eventually, he had some medical excuses to tell the team. He opens his assigned locker, finding his brand new uniform and helmet with the number 11 on it. He grins as he places his blockers on a vacant shelf after applying it before taking the outfit. He puts it on and rush onto the field.

"Allen!" Caleb grins leadingly, "Nice uniform! Lookin' good."

Allen grins, giving a thumbs up. "Thanks, you look cool too." he says, "love the red color."

The team gathers around Burke for a huddle.

"Welcome and congrats, everyone for making this year's team!" Burke grins, "It's a big accomplishment."

Julian steps up, cupping his hands near his mouth. "Can I get a ' _Hell yeah_ '?!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hell..." Emma catches herself, "I mean, heck yeah!"

Burke nods, "I like that spirit!" he says. "Okay! Before we begin, I have a couple of announcements. First of all, Emma has resigned her position as my assistant and will be playing kicker as well."

Allen raises his arms and cheers. Frank follows suit. "Woo! Yay Emma!" The brunette omega sees Emma beaming before she covers her face with her hands.

"And, second, a yearbook photographer is here to take pictures of our practice."

Autumn steps up and gives a wave, "Hi, everyone!"

Startled, Julian looks up and briefly locks eyes with Autumn. He quickly turns away after acknowledging her presence. She nods politely but doesn't look at him.

"There'll be plenty of time to talk later." Burke continues. "Everyone, line up. Autumn's taking action shots, so I expect you all to play your hardest."

Brian crosses his arms, "A quick piece of advice, just keep the camera pointed in my direction.  _I'm_  where the action is."

Caleb huffs in irritation, Allen frowns and nudges him lightly. The alpha looks his way and sees that the brunette has pointed to his own mouth, smiling. Caleb smiles back, patting Allen's shoulder in thanks. Emma watches this and bites her lip. They run several drills but Brian barely throws to Allen or Caleb. Finally, after an hour, the black alpha has had enough.

"Brian," he growls, "how am I supposed to get better if you keep ignoring me?"

Brian snorts, "Get better? Doesn't everyone already think you're the best?"

"Brian..."

The red headed alpha rolls his eyes, "Okay, fine. Caleb, go long!" Caleb runs down the field and Brian throws as hard as he possibly can, completely missing him. "You see what I have to work with around here? I'm making Tom Brady throws but my receivers can't catch'em!"

"What are you talking about?" Frank huffs, "that pass sailed twenty feet over his head!"

Brian narrows his eyes at the guy, "In that case, maybe Caleb needs to learn how to jump higher." he leers.

"Or~" Allen interjects from across the field with Emma, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "you could, I don't know... just throw on target?"

Brian glares sharply at the brunette, "How's this for on target?" he picks up another ball and throws it at him him hard from point-blank range. The ball hits Allen right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Allen!" Emma crouches down with him, a hand placed gently on his back as the brunette coughed. "are you okay?"

Allen gasps, "Just..." he winces, "give me a minute."

Caleb sees red.

"Jeez," Brian scoffs, "Allen is gonna be fine, stop being such a baby, wimp."

Caleb runs back up to the group as Allen catches his breath. "Are you kidding?!" He glowers, "you could have seriously hurt him!"

"Please, what a drama queen." Brian snorts, "I was just messing around. This is football, anyway. If he can't even handle a hit to the chest, then he shouldn't be here."

"That's what you do best, isn't it? Messing around..."

Allen stands shakily, and puts a hand behind Caleb. "Dude, I'm fine." he says, "caught me mostly by surprise than anything else, it's okay."

"No, it's not! Brian is a self-absorbed prick!"

Autumn frowns, walking towards Julian. "I... I think I'm gonna go, I got a few good photos at least." she says aloud but leans towards Julian to whisper, "This is bad, should we tell Adam? Allen's his cousin, after all."

"No," Julian shakes his head, "I've only know Allen for a while, but I don't think he'd appreciate anyone fighting his battles for him even if it was family."

Autumn nods, "If you say so..." she backs off. "see you guys..." she leaves.

"Let's just hope she got my good side." Brian smirks, "Who are we kidding? All my sides are good!"

Burke barks, "Brian, not another word out of you. Quarterback may be the most prestigious position but it's also one which requires you to work with your team mates."

"Not my fault, coach." Brian grunts, "Caleb and Allen are ganging up on me."

Caleb and Allen gapes, "Ganging up on you?" The alpha shakes his head.

"Come on, it's obvious." Brian says, "everyone knows you hate me, and now you've got a Sidekick backing you up, Mr. Football hero."

Allen rolls his eyes, "My dad can come up with better comebacks than you."

"Shut up, Beta loser, you really don't wanna mess with me."

Allen narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms, "Oh, and what do you call what I'm doing now? Singing your praises?"

Burke growls, and the newer players shudders, "I've heard enough! You kids are some of the best players we've got. Whatever your issues are, you'd better work them out before Friday. Allen, I get that Caleb's your friend but don't add fuel to the flames." he demands, "Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Caleb frowns.

Allen lowers his head, "Sorry, sir." He said, chagrined.

Brian grunts, "Yeah, whatever."

"Okay, that's it for practice today." Burke says, "Everyone, hit the showers."

★★★★★★★★★ ＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

After showering, Allen was walking towards his car when he got a text from Emma about meeting her and the some others from the team in  _Golden Griddle_  for a snack. In the text, she apologized for not being able to wait for him and went on ahead with Caleb. Allen can't help but smile, replying.

' _No worries, Ems. I had to wait for everyone to finish first before showering, after all. I'm glad things aren't awkward enough with you and Caleb anymore. But is it okay if I take a rain check? I was planning to go by a store today._ '

The brunette pockets his phone and gets in the car, and a reply came quickly just as he started ignition.

' _Please? I can't quite feel comfortable around new people yet without you even if Caleb is around... Actually, all the more reason you should come. Please? It's a team thing._ '

Allen felt a bit bad now, having to admit that she had a point there. He also roped her into joining the team with him, after all. He checked his watch and figured he had time to run by the store before heading over...

Hopufully, Michael wasn't too picky.


	9. Announcement

## I'm gonna resume this after New Moon. For now though, I'm gonna go over it and do another rewrite, inspired by Jordan x Michael's involvement in the Twilight au of mine and NympeSama's. Feel free to reread anytime I start the rewrite.


	10. After school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of the game will be glazed over, in terms of dialogue, but I'm still sorta following the flow of the original story.

"Hey Allen," Caleb grins, "glad you could join us."

Allen chuckles, giving him a thumbs up. "You know it, the party don't start till I walk in." he takes an open seat at the booth where Caleb, Emma, and Julian were.

"Did you just quote Ke$ha?"

"Maybe?"

Frank laughs, "I love this guy, bartender, another shot for this good man!"

"You do know we're underage... and this is a diner, not a bar right?" Allen points out with a smile.

Julian waves a careless hand, "Let him dream, Allen. What do you actually want to have? We've got some team funds for this, so don't worry about paying... uh, but don't ask for much either."

"Got it. Just get me the milkshake with a burger and fries combo meal. I'll pitch in for the milkshake," The brunette said. Julian nods and goes to place the order. Allen heads to a booth with Caleb and Emma. "So," Allen looks around, noticing most of the booths are filled of  _Tigers_. "notice most of everyone is here."

Frank hears this and sighs, "Yeah, the only one who ain't here bailed when he found out the celebration was for you guys, the newest members of the team."

"I'm not even gonna bother  _guessing_  who that is." Allen rolls his eyes. "not that it's much of a loss, if you ask me."

"I'm behind Allen on that one," Caleb nods, lifting his glass of root beer float. Allen laughs, pretending to hold up his own glass since his order hasn't arrived yet, miming to clink his glass with the alpha's. "Brian's ego aside, what do you think of your first day of practice?"

Allen shrugs carelessly, "It was okay, at least, before I got hit by the football." he said. "But par for the course, I'm expecting more games to be a lot rough anyway."

"Are you sure you're really okay?" Emma frowns, "I mean... Brian's not Quarterback for nothing, and that hit looked really bad..."

Allen smiles at her, holding her shoulder. "I'm fine, Emma, but thanks for the concern. I played sports in some school fairs and events back before dad and I moved into Cedar Cove, and I took some combat classes for self-defense after presenting..." he catches himself, not wanting the topic to be breached. "So I'm good, no problem. Anyway, Caleb, how are, uh, you know... How are you coping?"

"Okay, I guess," Caleb shrugs, "I mean, dealing with Bryan during practice is annoying as hell, but hoping it blows over once Homecoming comes along. "

Allen nods slowly, "And...?" he prods, "how about, you know, Zoe?" Caleb sighs deeply. "Er, sorry, is it too soon?"

"No... You know what, it's fine." Caleb said suddenly, looking at the brunette resolutely. "I mean, well, it still hurts. Maybe not as much when I first found out, but still. However, for some reasons... Slowly, I'm accepting that it's all going to be okay. At least, I can picture myself happy even if the future won't involve her."

Allen beams, reaching out to give the alpha's shoulder a pat. "Hey, that's great man!" he says. Then he grins, suddenly mischievous, "a sudden change of heart, though. Does anyone come to mind in replacing her spot that picture instead? Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess... Sydney? You were working with her during Homecoming the other day."

Emma bites her lower lip, and Caleb smiles small. "Actually, if you really want to know, maybe..."

"Ah," Allen suddenly stands, looking out at the window. "hang on, I'll be right back."

Caleb and Emma blinks, eyes following their friend as Allen made his way out. Then they see him waving at someone before realizing that Michael was on the other side of the road on his motorcycle. Caleb looked almost resigned, and Emma had mixed feelings.

"Michael! Hey, Michael!" Allen hollers as he moved towards his car.

The alpha turned his head towards the sound of his name, raising the visor from his helmet as he did so. He grinned at the sight of Allen calling him over. Michael stirred his motorcycle to park at a narrow space right beside the omega's car.

"Yo, newbie." He grins, with just the right amount of cockiness. "Miss me already?"

Allen rolls his eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "Got something for you," he says, holding a paper bag towards him. "It's, ah, thank-you for... Well, catching me."

"Huh," Michael stares at him owlishly, clearly not expecting that. He takes the paper bag and peered into it. "Wha—dude," he starts, "you didn't have to. They're just jeans."

Allen rubs the back of his head shyly, "Yeah, and you said they were your best ones so..." He said. "I hope, uh, I got your size right. Had to ask Wes."

"Wes? Wow, he doesn't usually give information for free."

"Uh, heh, yeah..."

Michael frowns, "What'd it cost you?"

"Just five dollars..."

Michael sighs, shaking his head in partial amusement. "Typical." He goes through his pockets and came up with two dollars. "Used up most my allowance today, I'll pay the rest—"

"You don't have to!"

"And you didn't have to." Michael smirks, raising the paper bag. "But you did."

"Technically, I sort of had to." Allen says pointedly, "but, uh, if you really want to, then maybe... Uh, have lunch with me tomorrow?"

Michael stares at the omega, enough that he felt fidgety and was about to backtrack, before the alpha finally spoke. "I've got a feeling you mean just the two of us, huh?"

"Er, well, um, if that's fine. Like, I think your friends are cool too, and I do know Koh and Wes a bit but..." 

Michael chuckles, "Calm down, man." He soothes, patting his head. For some reasons, he was really drawn to Allen's unkempt curls. "And I'd be more than willing to take you up on that, but I'm not going to school for a few days. Matters of the home, so...." he shrugs.

"Oh, I see." Allen tried not to look disappointed. He didn't know why he should be, but he almost couldn't help himself. 

Michael snickers in amusement, "Dude, don't be too down about it now," he winks, "It's a raincheck. How last day of the week? Instead of lunch though, we can probably do something more fun, like arcade or whatever. It's a Friday, after all."

"Oh, that's cool, yeah. Let's do that." Allen brightens immediately, which he wanted to hit himself for. He didn't want to come out as desperate, after all. "Uh, I mean, if you're really free that time."

Michael hums "No problem, pretty much vacant after school, no extracurricular and all. Helping out with that homecoming shit only lasts until the end of school," he adds. "It'll be Friday then, we could use a breather."

"Sounds like a date, uh, I mean..." He swallows thickly, "if that's okay. I don't mind either way..." Allen really wanted the ground to swallow him whole now.

He didn't like acting as if he was so eager to monopolized Michael's time, but it was almost hard to resist. He was wondering about that thing his dad told him about once more. There has to be something going on, cause it can't be normal that he was obsessing over a guy he knew for all about a week.

"Hey, no need to sweat the hard stuff." Michael chuckles, "let's have fun, simple as that."

Allen beams at the alpha's surprisingly understanding, and easy-going nature. "All right."

"Well, Imma let you get back to that then." Michael gestures towards the diner, "and I really need to get pick up remaining groceries for the dinner tonight."

Allen nodded and watched as Michael pulled out of park before returning the diner himself, in inexplicable high spirits. It didn't go unnoticed and he blushed, realizing that the team had been observing him and Michael the entire time.

"Soooo~" Frank drawls teasingly, "you and Harrison, huh?"

If it were possible, Allen could only get redder. "Not in... so many words?"

"Okay, so in some words, does it include 'crushes' and 'interested'?"

Julian shoves him lightly on the shoulder, "Ease up on the guy, man." he says, "it's not really our business. C'mon, the food's here. Don't let it get cold." He adds, sparing a glace towards Caleb who kept his eyes downcast and minding his drink.

"Aw, I was just teasing," Frank says with a pout, "It was all in good fun."

Allen sighed in relief, however, and simply returned to his booth, partially unmindful of the awkward air surrounding between Emma and Caleb. "Everything okay, guys?" He asks, taking note of the food. "is the spaghetti disagreeing with you, Caleb?"

"I'm fine. Just, you know, still thinking..."

Allen frowns, "About Zoe?"

"Something..." Caleb bites his lip, "something like that..."

"All right, well, I've got two ears, dude." Allen grins consolingly, "lemme know if they can be of service to you."

Caleb manages a weak smile, "Thanks, Allen..."

**★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★**

The following days, Allen's glad that Michael told him beforehand that he wouldn't be coming to school.

At first, he was unsettled when he found the seat next to Morgan occupied by Ryan; an artistic looking redhead with parts of his hair tied in a man-bun, until he remember that the alpha would be out of school attending to personal matters. He relaxed after that, though found it strange that the mere absence of Michael was enough to almost throw him off for the entire day.

That didn't mean his entire week was still going to be good anyway. He was always apprehensive about practice after school.

And he was right to be worried, as mostly Brian and Caleb chewed each other out for the most parts, Allen joins Emma and decided to eat our at the Quad. There were less people, and if it means avoiding another Brian vs Caleb back and forth argument, they took it. Allen felt a bit bad, but Julian was around so he was pretty sure it wouldn't escalate. While he promised he'd stick by him, the brunette knew better than to be in constant company of a hot-tempered alpha, all the more two. He was already risking it enough as it is during practices, after all. He needed breathing room. He and Scott had to check if there were other medications he could take without risking over-dosage of the suppressant pills he was currently taking.

"Thanks for joining me out here. I know it's a lot warmer, and maybe humid outside than it is inside the cafeteria. But I just—"

Allen shakes his head, forestalling here. "Hey, I get it. I needed it, too. Tensions are way too high with Caleb and Brian. And I'm gonna feel bad if I have to ask my dad to buy me more scent blockers." he says quietly. "I really hope they cool down before practice later, or I might have to skip for today."

"Oh, no. I didn't realize, you—"

"No, I'm fine. Really, but if I get to rattled by aggressive alpha hormones, I might go into heat. And I really don't want to have to miss an entire month of school especially when the first week is barely up." He says, "I'm already glad the next one will probably be at winter. My dad and I have yet to set up a heat room for me at home, and we're still looking for cheap air condition for it. God, being an omega sucks..."

Emma pats his hand soothingly, "Well, try not to think of that now. Sure, it's a little humid, but the day looks pretty beautiful."

"Yeah," Allen allows a smile, relieved that he at least had someone to talk to about his omega dilemmas. "and the best part is no one's causing drama here." 

As if the words summoned ill-fate, whatever happened inside probably meant Caleb won this round, because Brian came out looking furious.

"Ugh, spoke too soon."

Allen braced himself in case Brian would come barging in to ruin their peace this time, but ended up bothering a group of kids instead, sitting up on their table and taking their group. Allen realized that they were the same group that helped them find Caleb several days before. They shared a look of understanding, then Allen and Emma ended up swooping in to intervene anyway, and their peace wasn't ruin so much as they were able to save someone else's. Now, they gotten to know them more and made friends out of the group. One of those newer friends having a crush on Emma, and Allen really wanted to help her move on from Caleb.

So later, they had a game's night after school. He was pretty surprised that the school would even allow them to go so far as to play after hours.

"Yeah, that's thanks to your cousin. He figured if it would help more students enroll then the school board should allow it." Nishan tells him, "it was bit of a process, but even the faculty figured it would be better to provide the setting for interested students than to have them going to a public internet cafe where anything can happen. At least, Berry students with IDs are the only ones allowed access here and most of the time, we bring our own equipment anyway."

Allen shakes his head, "I can't help but feel that, while it made sense to me then why he decided to take up Education and become a teacher," he says, "his _building an entire school's reputation_  talent would be wasted on it. I mean, he could try for business."

"Trust me, you're not the only one who thought that." Sakura laughs, thinking of two persons in particular. "Talia and Tariq definitely tried getting him as a partner in entrepreneur."

"Who?"

"Oh, their our former Student school president and vice president." Nishan told him, "They actually skipped through the whole school and even college deal and went to business immediately. And they only realized the importance of a real formal education because Adam's recruiting skills. Trust me, be happy that Maria's the one in charge of your during Homecoming preparations. She's merciful, as compared to those two. Even after Adam straightened out those twins, they were still rather manic."

Allen's shoulders sag, feeling tired just remembering. "Somehow, I find that hard to imagine... Maria's nice, but when's in her Homecoming preparations' mode...." he shakes his head.

When they arrived at the computer room, Myra and Luis were already there. Luis looks busy at work fixing their WiFi connection, and Nishan's cousin looks up, grins before coming over.

With the excuse of showing Allen the ropes and telling him their game strategy for the match later, the four of them talk about their matchmaking plan for getting Luis and Emma together. It was a simple plan, get most of the team killed off first before either Luis and Emma could, leaving the two to bond over winning the game by backing each other up. As soon as they were wrapping it up, Emma came in.

And it was go time.

Allen followed through, and he didn't know if it was lucky or unlucky that the opportunity to  _accidentally_ shoot Sakura came faster than expected but it worked out. Although a slight setback in the plan when Emma proved more gamer savvy than they all thought.

Allen knew she was into games, but he thought it mostly involved casual games or story-related types like  _ **CHOICES**_ , he never imagined Emma was capable of holding her own on Online MMPORG.

They almost thought the plan backfired when Luis ran out, probably embarrassed that Emma was the one calling the shots instead of him, who was a tenured member of their game team. But it all worked out, when it turned out Luis was mostly impressed than humiliated. And, if Allen wasn't reading the mood wrong, the hug they shared was definitely not just a friendly one. He wondered if it was possible for betas to exude pheromones when they were feeling something for another, just like what would happen when alphas and omegas were involved.

"So, does that mean we can play again?" Emma grins hopefully, Allen almost squealed, feeling happy for her breaking out her shell more and more.

Sakura winks, giving a thumbs up. "Hell yes! In fact..." she smiled towards her boyfriend.

"We'd be honored to have you as an official part of team Tiger!"

Emma's face lights up, and she squeals in delight. She shared another warm look with Luis, both their faces dusting pink. From behind Sakura and Nishan, Allen shared a triumphant fist-bump with Myra.

**★★★★★★★★★＼(^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★**

The next day, Allen really wished he could simply skip practice and go on his 'maybe-a-date' with Michael. It felt more like a chore to go through practice and doing with drills when spirits and morale were low at the constant bickering of their top players, and scolding of the captain. He wished Emma was around, but she left earlier after a few laps and kicking drills since she had a dental appointment. Autumn was there again to re-do some pictures, and had to reign Julian in before he could lose it, too.

"Caleb," Frank starts dejectedly, "Brian told me to tell you to study your routes. He's tired of you being in the wrong place."

Caleb groaned, "Did he say anything else?"

"Uh, it was something about Allen and... I don't think I want to repeat it."

"Well," The wide receiver fumes, "if it's another condescending crap about betas, Frank, you can tell—"

"Okay, that's it!" Allen growls, "Caleb, come with me, we're talking to Brian." He drags a reluctant Caleb onto the field where Brian is doing push-ups. "Look, asshole, I know Caleb and I aren't your favorite people. But could you please put that aside, just for a few hours?"

"And why should I do that?" Brian snorts, "You guys are the ones making my life a pain."

"Do it because you owe it to the rest of the team."

"Let me tell you something, beta." The Quarterback sneers, "I don't owe this team a goddamn thing. They need me way more than I need them."

Allen crosses his arms and looked Brian right at the eyes, ignoring and stomping down on his instincts to keel before an alpha. It was almost painful, but he used his irritation with the guy to fuel his defiance. He was proud of himself when there was a brief shift of uncertainty in Brian's expression.

"Look, fine. I'll give you and Caleb another chance... under one condition."

Caleb snorts, scowling at his old friend's smug look. "What is it?"

"You admit that Zoe and I should've been together from the start." Brian smirks.

Allen was incensed. "Brian, grow fucking up!" He glowers. 

"Is that what you want? Okay."

"Caleb, wait—"

The wide receive stared into Allen's eyes, "It's like you said," Caleb insists. "I owe this to the team."

"You know I really didn't mean you."

"Doesn't mean I don't," Caleb sighs, "Brian... you and Zoe should have been together from the start." He said in a shaky voice.

Brian's mouth curves into a self-satisfied grin. "Cool."

"Jerk," Allen scowls, "does this mean you'll be a team player tomorrow?"

"Sure," Brian snickers, "you play your best. I'll play my best. Everybody wins."

Caleb looked very dejected. "Sure, everybody wins."

Allen huffs, not at all pleased with the outcome. Brian struts away and worked on his laps around the field as Caleb lets out a dejected sighed. Allen moves in front of him purposefully. "Hey Caleb,"

"Please man, you don't have to say it." Caleb shakes his head, "I know. But I don't want to ruin our chance on winning just because he—"

Allen cuts him off, "Excuse you, I wasn't gonna say anything. I was going to show you this." He proceeds to stretch his mouth comically with his two fingers and rolls his eyes up so that it seemed like his pupils disappeared and made an incoherent sound. "Blllrgah!"

Despite himself, he couldn't help snorting before breaking into a laugh.

"There you go!" Allen grins, fixing his face up. "If you decided to _unnecessarily_ lower your dignity by giving in to Brian, then you should raising it back up by sticking to that choice with your head held high! The jerk may be the Q.B., but it takes more than that to play real football."

Caleb smiles warmly at Allen, "You're something else, Allen. I'm so glad you're on my side." he sighed as he pulled him into a hug.

Allen blinked, not expecting them. His arms hovered at the side awkwardly, before he settled on patting Caleb's back in response. He stiffened though when the alpha nuzzled his neck. "Wh-whoaa!" He jumped back in surprise, "dude, did you just... I mean, you almost.. scent mark me?"

"Er, sorry. Got carried away there," Caleb rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "well, at least you're not an omega, right? My marking might've lasted a little longer." He chuckled awkwardly.

Allen attempted to do the same, "Right, heh, good thing." he managed. "And, uh, sorry for freaking out a bit. I was... er, ticklish."

"Nah, that was on me." Caleb shook his head, "at least you moved away in time."

Allen nodded, backing away slightly. "Er, so, I'm gonna hit the showers now. Pretty much done with my training menu for the day, I think I'll head out early."

"Sure, coach probably won't mind."

Caleb barely finished his sentence as Allen was already making haste to hit the showers.

Allen did his best to scrubbed down well while rushing to finish his shower and get redressed before the rest of the team joined him in the locker room. He didn't know why, but the thought of another guy's scent even almost being stuck and marked on him unsettled him. In his mind's eye, suddenly a vision of Michael's face appeared and he scowled at himself, before shaking off his thoughts. He barely managed to pull a new shirt on before Caleb and Julian walked into the locker room. He immediately shoved in his scent blocking spray into a stringbag pouch, acknowledging them once before gathering his things and making his exit.

Caleb frowns in confusion, "Is it just me, or was Allen in a hurry?"

"Maybe cause he's got a thing with Michael after school." Frank mentions as he walked in.

Caleb and Julian turn their heads towards him, and if anything, Caleb's frown deepened. "A thing?"

"What does that mean?" Julian prods.

Frank shrugs as he pulls off his shirt, "During their homecoming thingy, Payton told me she overheard Michael and Allen talking about what time they were meeting up later." he grins, "she was pretty much squealing, and even though they told her it wasn't necessarily a date, Allen was pretty red in the face about it. Looks like somebody's got it hard."

Julian tried to be subtle about watching Caleb's reaction. Caleb managed a smile in response, immediately undressing so he could just take a shower and head on home.


	11. Trouble in Three

Allen brought out his phone to contact Michael as he made his way to the parking lot. But it seemed like it was unnecessary as he spotted Michael already waiting, but someone was with him. Or rather, on top of his motorcycle. As he walked up to them, he could hear bits of their discussion.

"—just chillin' out but Spunky Silvermist and Wild West ain't tagging along?" The stranger snorts, "kiddo, just call it as it is; ya finally thinkin' 'bout dating."

Michael glowers, "Uncle, it's not like that."

"So, ya ain't fancying the idea of dating him?"

"It's not that I don't," Michael grouses, "He's awesome, but it's too— Oh, Allen!" He blinked, biting his lip. "er, how long you've been standing there?"

"Uh, heh, which answer would you prefer to hear?" 

Michael groaned in response. "This is my uncle Jake." He said, changing the subject entirely. "since you said you'd prefer to ride your car earlier, decided it'd save me the trouble if I had him drive my motor home."

"Surprised the hell outta me, kid." Jake said after exchanging a handshake, "made me wonder what was more important than our weekly Friday sparring lessons, now seein' ya, I get it."

Michael face palmed, "God, uncle, you're married." He scowled, getting redder much to Allen's amusement. "don't hit on Allen, you're twice his age; it's gross."

"Don't worry, Imma leave the hitting on to ya."

"Jacob!"

Jake gave him a two-finger salute in response, "Catch ya later, sport." He gunned the engine and pulled Michael's motor out of park.

"Sorry about my uncle," Michael grunted, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully which Allen couldn't help finding endearing. "he loves embarrassing me every chance he... Why do you smell like an alpha now?" His eyes turned to thin squints.

Allen blinked, before turning bashful himself.  _Guess I didn't scrub hard enough..._ "Er, uh, it's Caleb, he accidentally, uh, almost scent marked me..." He winced at Michael's owlish expression, "He hugged me, after I tried cheering him up after another Brian episode. Nothing permanent, but it probably won't fade till tomorrow afternoon."

"But..." Michael frowned, "He doesn't know... that you're..."

Allen shook his head, "No, it's still only you and Emma." He said, uncertain why he needed Michael to believe that, or why he felt like he betrayed his trust when really, that was ridiculous.

"Oh, okay." Michael hummed, suddenly grinning. "you ready for a wild night?"

Allen chuckled, relieved to have the subject changed entirely. "Sure, hope it's wild enough to shake my nerves off for tomorrow's game." He definitely needed to relieve some stress after the persistent tense atmosphere in practice for the last few days. He pulled door open to the driver's seat.

"I'll try not to disappointed." Michael quipped, taking his place at the passenger's seat.

Allen smiled to himself, "I don't think you could even if you tried..." He hadn't meant to say that outloud, but it was worth seeing Michael smile at him brilliantly.

★★★★★★★★★＼(TToTT)／★★★★★★★★★

"If we end up bombing tomorrow's intermission, I'm gonna impale Zhou with his fiddle stick!"

Caleb groaned. This really wasn't what he needed after a trying day at practice. "You made him Junior chair for this semester," He reminds, "You oughta listen to his input sometimes, and just because he turned you down for homecoming..."

"This ain't about that!" Ezra snaps at his brother, growling at him. "it's my last year as head chair of the band club, and I ain't gonna let a sophomore wannabe-Mozart screw that up!"

Caleb wisely remained silent, knowing that if his brother was in one his alpha tantrum, it was best not to clash with him at the same time. By the logic, he simply texted their parents, who were still out late for work, that he would be too, at least giving his brother time to simmer down. He really hoped it wouldn't be affecting the game tomorrow. It was bad enough that the team has their own pair butting heads, they didn't really need the band playing for them to do the same. 

The Wide Receiver decided he needed to unwind, relax before the game tomorrow. At the same time, he wanted to get some exercise on in prep himself up as well, so he decided to leave the car and partially walk, partially jog into town. When he got there, he decided to have a few rounds on the _Disco Rebellion Game_ before grabbing dinner and heading home.

He didn't account on spotting Allen and Michael being around for their 'indecisive-maybe-date'. Or that they'd be dancing in the same game. Well, Allen was dancing. He had no idea in hell what Michael was trying to do.

"C'mon Harrison, I know I'm good, but you're making me look  _too_ good!" The shorter brunette snickers, swaying his arms in time with the music all the while hitting the right steps. "C'mon, there's more to it than stomping on the arrows! It's a dancing game, live a little!"

Michael, on the other hand, kept at it with his mechanical movements as he continued to simply stomp at the arrows accordingly with the screen, missing a few because he was off-beat. "Nah, this is easier. I'm good."

"Easier?" Allen snorts, as he started some kind of speedy jogging move to keep pace with the fast succession of left and right arrows. "you're missing a few beats! What's easi—woah!" He slips on the edge.

Swift and smooth, as if he'd expected it, Michael straightened up in time to grab Allen by the arm and pull him back safely and pressed up against his side. "To watch out for your missteps," he says with a smirk. "learned from last time; you fumble when excitable."

"Oh, so you just wanted to keep your eye on the goods?"

Michael winks, "More worthwhile than the virtual bossy arrows."

"Okay," Allen flushes, but grins in response. "That was smooth."

"Yeah, well if you have horny, lovestruck uncles, it was bound to happen." Michael snorts, laughing as he helps him back upright. "but if it impresses you, then win-win."

Allen practically giggles.

Caleb didn't need to see that, and he also felt like he was intruding even if there was no real reason to feel such a thing. He was about to backtrack, head to the _Golden_ _Griddle_ instead when a voice calls out to him. Allen's voice.

"Caleb!" The brunette walks up to him, followed by a subtly displeased Michael. "I didn't expect to see you he—what's wrong?" He frowns now, getting a better look at Caleb's face as he turns towards them. "you look upset."

Caleb bites his lip, rubbing the back of his head. "Er, it's... It's nothing, really, just..." He hesitates, "uh, just... my brother's still wigging out about his fights with Aiden, and the band. And, um, I don't really need more drama apart from our own practice."

"Oof, that's rough. Sounds like they really need de-stress." Allen says with a sigh, before going for a smile too. "and you need to do the same. You could hang out with us, if you want."

Michael shrugs, "Sure, if it's not too out the status quo." he quips.

"Funny," Caleb raises a brow, "Didn't peg you for a high school musical fan. I thought all you did in your spare time was work on your motorcycle."

Michael narrows his eyes, "What're you trying to imply, man?"

"Okaaaay," Allen wedges himself between them, "All right, cool it with the alpha domineering precept, you idiots." he says with a bit of an eye roll. "C'mon, I want to try that gun game over there." He thumbs towards the currently vacant machine. "Got two tokens left, though. You hold the fort, I'm gonna buy more okay?"

Michael and Caleb stares at each other sullenly but took the tokens anyway. As they reached the game, Michael was about to insert his token to the Player 1 booth, but Caleb cuts in out of nowhere and beats him to it. He stares at the football player, mouth agape, while Caleb just raises a faux confused brow at him. Michael scowls, immediately inserting his token into the second booth and choosing versus mode.

"Heh, all right," Caleb grins, "loser buys dinner?"

Michael returns the grin, "Sure," he says, "and winner buys Allen dinner." he says leadingly.

Caleb narrows his eyes, pulling the game gun out of the platform holster. "It's on."

When Allen returned with newly purchased tokens, he was amazed to find the intense focus and concentration on both Caleb's and Michael's expressions as they kept their eyes glued to the Trigger Crisis screen and from round 1, when he left, they were near the end of round 3.

"Woah guys, where's the fire?" Allen teases in good humor, "so, winner plays against me next?"

The two didn't spare a moment to respond. If anything, their grips on their respective guns tightened.

"Uh, okay, rude." Allen snorts, shaking his head.

But he decided to let it go, chalking it up to some kind of alpha rivalry competitiveness. As long as they don't start throwing punches, he could live with a little fire. He found it amazing, anyway, that the two didn't seem to be getting a hit as their lives were still full. So it pleased him that there was a non-violent way for alphas to deal with their pent up stress. It made him wonder if it were possible to convince coach Burke to have some kind of game machine in the locker room.

Then, he yelped as he felt a smack on his left lower side and immediately turned around to see the retreating back of the offender, still looking at him with a cocky expression and holding up his hand. "My bad," he says. "my hand slipped."

Allen scowled, about to respond when a second slap followed, this time on the right. "Hey!" He hissed, "let me guess, it slipped?!" he grouses.

"Don't blame the hand, sweet cheeks," Another guy wiggled his brows, following the former. "you should be thankful you got such hot-damn jiggly ass; earning you attention from some fine-looking hunks."

Allen huffs indignantly, about to stomp towards them and give a good piece of his mind, when he was pulled back. "You rejects better damn well scram if you don't want some ass kicking of your own." Michael glowers.

"Make that a double, Harrison." Caleb grouses.

Allen noticed that both their game screen were counting down 'Continue?' with the guns dangling off their platform holsters. The offenders could only scoff momentarily when they were assaulted by the aggressive and dominating pheromones of the two protective alphas and immediately did as they were threatened. Allen lets out an involuntary whine himself, nudging Michael irritably.

"Hey, knock it off." He hisses, "you're gonna give me away, messing with my own hormones."

Michael blinks owlishly before having the grace to look chagrined, moving away immediately as Caleb turned towards the two.

"You okay, man?" Caleb asks worriedly.

Allen rolls his eyes, gesturing with his arms dramatically. "Please, I've had that under control." He snorts, "you should've seen me taking down three guys at self-defense class on the last week of summer vacation, even after they thought they had me pinned down."

"We have a game tomorrow," Caleb reminds him, "you could get pulled out for getting into a fight."

Allen concedes, "Fine," he huffs, "but let it be known, I had that."

Caleb chuckles in response, but Michael's brows furrows more. "Three guys pinned you—"

"Allen, there you are!"

Michael blinks as a ravenette suddenly pulls Allen into a hug. He felt the tiny hair at the back of his neck bristle a bit. Confused, he shook it off, rubbing at it awkwardly as he finds the omega returning the hug.

"Adam, oh my god!" The brunette cheered, before finally pulling back. "I can't believe you're here! How, when... Why are you here?"

Adam grins, shrugging in response. "I needed to take a week off from college, especially while it's early and nothing much is going on yet. Thought I'd come see my favorite cousin while we're at it." He says. "We'll be around till next Friday."

Michael didn't know why, but he was relieved at the association of 'cousin.'

"Idiot, I'm your only cousin." Allen snorts, shaking his head. "though, wouldn't you rather stay with auntie if you're off for a week."

A new person walks in and joins the groups, "Actually," he says. "there's a reason for that, too."

Allen blinks, not expecting to see Ace as well. The alpha was even more uptight about perfect school attendance than he was. He raises a brow towards his cousin, wagging his finger towards him. "Oh, you definitely got some explaining to do."

"Heh, that I do." Adam manages a nervous laugh, "but before that... Traditional Fighter X match?"

Allen grins, turning towards his friends. "It's on!"

He and Adam rushes off to the console battle games section. Ace sighs fondly, before walking up to Caleb and Michael. "As for you two," he smirks, patting them once on each one side of their shoulders. "may the best man win, but he's also practically family to me; hurt him, I'll end you." he says coolly before following his mate and his cousin.

Caleb and Michael blinks, staring at each other. Chagrined, they shook it off before following suit.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥(Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C)♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Adam and Allen were riled up and pumped, throwing playful banter and insults while they played several matches. They weren't able to use up all their tokens, however, as a lot of alphas were suddenly crowding them too much, more to the point, the college boy. If not for Ace's growl, being back up by Caleb and Michael standing menacingly behind, it would've harder for the cousins to break through on their own.

The two alphas never did figure out who won their bet earlier, but that didn't stop Michael. As soon as they got to the _Golden_ _Griddle_ , he volunteered to take down the orders and wait in line for them, making sure to pocket Allen's share to return later. He didn't account for that leading to Caleb getting the chance to sit by him at the booth. Adam and Ace were talking to a group at another table, though, and this at least gave an opportunity for Michael to at least sit across from Allen. 

"Huh, that's funny." Allen muses, "Ace wasn't always that territorial." He says, as Michael places cash in front of him. He raises a brow, "I gave the exact amount."

Michael smirks as he casually sips his smoothie, "I know."

"You—" Allen begins when his cousin and Ace returns to the table.

Adam sighs as he takes a seat beside Michael, Ace on his other side. "How was I supposed to know Mia and Catherine broke up?"

"You couldn't, love. Now hush," Ace says soothingly, "it's going okay. The one girl seems to be trying to make a move, and she'll be completely fine afterward."

As if summoning the jinx, an outraged shriek sounded and when they turned their heads, they see that Sydney had accidentally spilled her milkshake on Mia's red sweater. Payton was trying to placate the blond while Sydney got up apologetically to ask management for help in cleaning up. Before she could even return, however, Mia got up from the booth in frustration and stomped out the diner.

"You were saying?" Adam snarks, narrowing his eyes.

Ace sighs, "That you're going to go out there and calm the Warren Goldilocks, but not without me." he says before following his boyfriend outside the diner.

"So," Caleb starts awkwardly, "Uh, the fries are getting cold."

Allen turns to his own food, feeling tired all of the sudden. "Let's just hope, with all the friction let out, it'd be out of their system in time for the game tomorrow." he sighs.

"You're telling me," Caleb groans, "I think I preferred it when my brother was fussing over how to ask Aiden out last summer than ranting about invalid complaints."

Allen gapes, staring at him incredulously, "You're kidding me," he says, "They were fighting so much, and as much as you and Brian at the cafeteria the other day... You're telling me Ezra had a thing for Aiden?"

"Still kinda does, I think." Caleb shrugs, "but Zhou kept turning him down. I mean, I keep saying that he should expect it. I mean, Ezra's my bro, but a compulsive flirt."

Michael hums, "So that's how it is, damn." he shakes his head. "don't think Mozart's into fickle flirts."

"Hey, my brother can stick to one." Caleb says defensively, "Sure, he doesn't grasp the concept that not everyone sees the appeal of friendly flirting and date hopping, but if he was dating Aiden, he wouldn't be entertaining others at the same time."

Allen groans, "C'mon guys, don't we have enough tension for tonight?" He asks pleadingly, "just... be cool. And let's eat dinner." Both alphas stared at each other for a minute, before bowing their heads towards Allen apologetically. "Thank you."

"Sorry."

The omega blinks, looking up. "What?"

"I said sorry, I know I promised a wild night." Michael continues, "but I don't think this is what you had in mind."

Allen snorts, raising his brow in amusement. "Okay, I know you've got a nice ego going on," he quips, "But I don't think you could've had a handle in the crazy things that happened tonight."

"You'd be surprise." Michael snorts, smirking before starting on his chicken meal.

As they left the diner later, Caleb bid them good night and went off to jog back home. Allen had offered to drive him home, but the Wide Receiver declined to get in some final exercise before turning in, and they did live in different directions. Adam and Ace had to ride in the car they came with, which meant Allen would be alone in his car. As much as he wanted to do otherwise, Michael went off on his own towards the crosswalk.

Michael gives a casual wave, "Well, Imma head on home." he says, "I'll see you around, Allen."

"Wait, where are you going?" Allen calls out, "I mean, we... I could drive you home, if you..."

The alpha smirks, "Tempting as that is," he starts, "my apartment is just a few blocks off, I'll be fine. Besides—" he leans in close, and Allen stiffens nervously. "you're really starting to smell good, and I don't want to do anything we'd both regret."

"I—" Allen blinks owlishly as Michael moves back, and smiles coyly. "you're the best, Michael."

The alpha snorts and grins, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay, you were smooth earlier, now that ego's just starting to get cocky." Allen quips, rolling his eyes in good humor. "See you around." Michael winks one last time before walking off. Allen smiles as he watches him go, only jolted out of his reverie at the sound of a honk. He turns his head, and sees Adam's head peeking out Ace's car, looking at him leadingly. To which, he rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Adam."

 **★★★★★★★★★＼** (^▽^)／★★★★★★★★★

"Say what, Adam?"

The ravenette sighs, leaning against his mate. "You heard it right," he says, "I have the omega note, too."

Scott frowns, staring at his nephew in disbelief. "But... You're a beta." he says, "I was there when your father was updating the forms for your birth certificates."

"Yeah, but I'm a beta with an omega note." Adam clarifies. "It's not as potent as Allen's, but it is harder to control since I'm not really an omega."

Allen raises a brow, "What do you mean?"

"It means the pitch slips in easily, so just talking to my boyfriend or throwing banters to my cousin sounds like a mating call." Allen huffs in frustration, "I couldn't go through an entire day without someone making a pass on me. And Ace almost started a fight because of it!"

The alpha coughs into his hand in chagrin, "Please, I never start fights. That's uncouth." He says, then smiles sheepishly. "I can finish them, though."

"Ace!"

Scott holds up his hands placatingly, "This still doesn't explain why you're here, instead of home." he says, "I mean—"

"Mom and dad gave in, agreed it's for the best that I bond with Ace officially." Adam says, placing his hand over his mate's. "but mom, well, you knows she's traditional. She says she needs time to completely accept that I'm not getting married first before bonding. Ace and I are okay with a hotel room near college, but I wanted to ask—"

Scott interrupts, "Of course, we'd be happy to have you stay with us." He says, taking his nephew's hand between both of his. "Besides, this will be my chance to be embarrassing in front of a boyfriend. I think I have some pictures in our albums with baby Adam."

"Uncle, no!"

Ace leans forward, "I'm listening..."

"I need to live a little, Adam. Allen-bear's still a single-bean, since he just won't make a move with this Michael fella—"

"Dad!"

Adam smirks, "Oh? Was the Michael earlier...?"

"I know there's a picture here with a buck-naked five year old Adam in a kiddie pool!" 

Adam yelps, taking off after his cousin. "Don't you dare! You're naked in that one, too!"

"Ahh," Scott sighs in glee, "I can tell this is going to be a fun seven days."

Ace smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Er, while we're on the subject... Have you installed a heat room into the house already?"

"Oh, right, because bonding entails..." Scott blinks owlishly, "okay, maybe it's gonna be complicated in some parts too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always was curious why Ezra was such a prick to Aiden in Book 1, when I believed him to be Junior Chair to him at the time. This is my version why.


End file.
